Open Love
by phole4ever
Summary: Alex and Olivia being in Love after disclosing. Sequel to Secret Love hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys I'm back this is my sequel for secret love I hope you like it.**

* * *

Alex woke up one morning on a super cold morning. She turned up the heat in her apartment and turned on the coffee pot. She took her shower to get ready for the day. Alex got out of the shower to see Olivia still asleep. She quickly dove into the bed. She wrapped her cold arms around Olivia.

"Oh my God, why would you do that?" Olivia jumped out of Alex's grasp.

Alex laughed at Olivia's reaction, "Because I have coffee on and now I want you to make me warm."

"Well thank you for the coffee I don't have. And you are welcome for my body heat." Olivia rolled her body to her love. Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's body. Liv's warm skin formed goosebumps because of cold hands. "Your hair is wet."

Alex smiled at Olivia, "Well good morning to you too."

"Nope," Olivia closed her eyes.

"No?" She questioned her brunette girlfriend.

"I'm not getting up. It's too cold." She tightened herself around Alex to keep warm.

"Sooo," Alex kissed Olivia good morning. "Do you need me to make you hot?" She whispered in her ear before nibbling her earlobe.

"I'm not going to object to it." Olivia smirked at Alex. She adjusted her face to begin kissing Alex. "I love you."

"You better." Alex quickly responded. Alex pinned her down Olivia down. "You know that coffee smells good." She began to have a slight development of a taste of coffee after being with Olivia over a year.

"And…" Olivia's phone began to ring.

"Well there's your partner," Alex stated as she brushed Olivia's hair back.

"Maybe not. It could be a telemarketer." Olivia really didn't want to get out of the bed.

Alex grabbed Olivia's cell phone, she looked at the caller ID. "Nope. It's Elliot Stabler." Alex smiled and sat up. "Hey, Elliot." Olivia tried to reach for the phone. Alex took Olivia's hand, "No isn't available at the moment. She is currently in the shower." Olivia smiled as she finally sat up. "I can tell her to meet you there when she is done. Yeah, it was great hearing your voice too."

Alex hung up the phone to look at her girlfriend. Olivia couldn't stop looking at Alex, "Do you do this regularly?" Olivia asked.

"Nope, this was first time." She handed the phone to Olivia, "But you have an extra ten minutes to whatever you would like." Alex smiled as she walked out of the bed to the closet.

Olivia's heart raced as she admired the woman she was with. She is still always getting surprised with little things that Alex does. Olivia jumped out of bed to make Alex's tea and quick breakfast.

Alex walked out of the bedroom in a work outfit. "So I get you an extra ten minutes and we get breakfast?" Alex smiled.

"Well luckily we are here and not my place because you would only get tea." Olivia smiled knowing she still never keeps a stocked fridge.

Alex entered the kitchen. She brushed her hand behind Olivia's back; before grabbing the bagel out of the toaster. "Okay, I love you, but when we get to the new place, are you going to make me do all the shopping?" She placed the bread in the toaster.

Olivia turned to her fully dressed girlfriend, and smiled, "I don't have time for shopping." She took a sip of her coffee.

"And you think I do? But I would like for you to cook for me when we get home because I do love your cooking." Alex locked eyes with Olivia with a smile.

Olivia put her cup down, "Well Alex, I will tell you what. I will cook for you if you shop for me."

"Or we can shop and cook together?" Alex suggested.

"I think that's a great idea." Olivia loved the idea of being a normal couple with dinners at home, that aren't take out. "But I still say you have a better chance than I do for going shopping." Olivia placed the toast in her mouth. "I guess I better get ready." She walked away from Alex.

The ladies finally made themselves presentable to leave Alex's apartment. They walked out into the snow. "Oh my goodness," Alex commented, "At least we chose to go skating tonight"

"That's tonight?" Olivia tried to mess with Alex and gave her a smirk.

Alex hit Olivia's arm, "Don't even mess like that we promised each other that we would go out with Abby and..."

Olivia knew the other friends' names she was going to be there. Olivia pulled Alex in, "I know trust me, a night with your friends. I know and I'll be there." Olivia kissed her girlfriend outside the apartment. "But we need to get to work and I need to get inside."

Alex's smiled loving how she always felt in Olivia's arms. She nudged her nose against Liv's "Okay, see you tonight."

* * *

Olivia walked into the precinct with a smile on her face. Elliot and Fin couldn't let it go unnoticed. "Well, look at that I believe we have a smitten detective on our hands." Fin commented.

"Smitten why would you use the word smitten?" Olivia asked Fin with an unusual choice of words.

"Come Liv you have that twinkle in your eye." Fin smiled at as they went to their perspective desk.

"Yes Fin," Olivia smiled, "I am happy, I have a great girl that in about one week I get to go home to every night." Olivia was excited about moving in with Alex.

"A great girl who happened to be the best ADA we had I might add." Munch commented on missing Alex's in Special victims.

Olivia squinted her eyes at Munch, "You know she isn't dead, you can call her whenever."

Munch shrugged his shoulders. "Not the same."

"Olivia did you finally pick out the ring" Elliot felt the need to mess with his partner.

"A ring?" Fin perked his ears up. Olivia threw a piece a paper at Elliot, knowing they have looked at engagement rings a couple times in-between cases. "Are you gonna pop the question?"

Olivia blushed, "Maybe I don't know."

"You don't know?" Elliot laughed.

"We've only been dating over year give or take the three-month break up." Olivia explained to a room full of men. "Don't you think it's too soon?"

"You two are perfect for each other, the first time she walked into this room. She completed you somehow." Fin explained not being one to know too much about Olivia or Alex. "You always light up when she is in the room. Now I didn't see you two behind closed doors but I got to see you at the bars. But I wish I could have someone that looks at me like you two look at each other."

Olivia smirked, "Thanks Fin."

"Speaking of which, it's been a while since Alex has been out for drinks with this squad. Does she not like us anymore." Munch commented.

"Why don't I call her and we can go for drinks tonight." Olivia grabbed her phone loving that her coworkers miss being around her girlfriend. "Wait, I have to go skating with a bunch of lawyers." She put down her phone in disappointment. Olivia would much rather be with the boys over some of the lawyers."Maybe tomorrow."

* * *

 **I Hope you like the start**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia and Elliot were at the ring shop to get the perfect ring for Alex. They were walking around waiting for the shopkeeper to help Olivia out. "Why did you have to tell the guys." She rolled her eyes at Elliot.

"Because it felt ring." Elliot laughed as they kept looking at the shiny cases. "Come on it's not like they care."

"True, but what if she says no." Olivia has never been one to share her feelings with anyone.

Elliot turn to his partner, "If she says no, then I will be here to pick up the pieces." Olivia gave him a look as if he has picked up her pieces, "Yep, I do it for the girls and I will do it for you too."

"Ms Benson." the clerk said. They turned to the clerk, "this is the ring you order." He presented the ring in its box.

Olivia saw the ring in its box and loved the cut for Alex. She knew it was perfect. She smiled, "She is going to love it. El thoughts."

"Yeah it definitely says Alex." Elliot nodded.

"I'm happy," She closed the box. "Now you need to take this home and keep it safe." She handed the box to Elliot.

"I hope you and your fiance are very happy." The shopkeeper handed her a bag.

They walked out of the store, "So have you even decided what and when you are going to ask the questioned."

"Nope but the ring is more important. I could woo her but I rather surprise her." Olivia bit her lip needing to figure out how to do the act. "Please keep this to yourself this time."

"Well I have to tell Kathy, there is no way I'm going to get away with having a ring in the house without having to explained it." Elliot smiled.

"You know what I mean," Olivia looked at her watch, "Well I have to go and get ready to go ice skating with Alex, Abbie, Casey, and oh yes Trevor Langan." Olivia was still uncomfortable to Alex hanging out with Trevor.

"Before I go. You might want to try to get along with him, I have a feeling he isn't going anywhere." Elliot friendly reminded his partner before walking away with the ring.

* * *

Alex and Olivia arrived to the skating rink, to see all of Alex's people getting ready. They walked up to counter to rent out the skates. "So the boys were asking about you." Olivia stated as they walked to a booth.

"Oh they were?" Alex smiled, "And what were they asking?"

"When are you going to have drinks with the guys." Liv smirked at Alex they put boots on. "They think since you have went on to homicide..."

Alex played with Olivia's hair that was finally growing out, "Aww there is no way I could forget them. The next time you guys are wanting to go for drinks call me up and I will join." Alex finished lacing up the boots.

"Really," Olivia leaned, "You know we have time to leave, they haven't arrived yet." Olivia kissed her ear.

Alex chuckled as she pulled back, "Nice try. We're already here. Besides you like skating."

"I like skating with you."

"Really is that why you invited me to come here last year when you were involved Jeff?" She smiled.

"Why yes, I wanted to be here with you."

"But guess what?" Alex whispered. Olivia nodded, "We're here together." Her finger gesture for Olivia to lean closer to her. They started a small kiss.

"Aww look at the sappy couple." Abbie with her southern accent sat down next to them.

"I know for the longest time I thought they were lying that they are a couple, since you never see them out together." Casey joked that everyone knows that Olivia and Alex were inseparable since their relationship was known.

Olivia and Alex smiled as they turned to Casey and Abby. "Yeah you know those long hours that she pulls off, it's lucky we have tonight." Alex sassed out.

"Oh Al we know it's not your fault. I mean if I had a detective keeping my hands busy like she does..." Casey teased Alex.

Alex cut off Casey, "I mean she is working you now." she placed her hand on Olivia's knee.

Trevor smiled, "I assume we are talking about the hottest couple here tonight?" he walked into the conversation.

Alex looked up to her dear friend of college, "Why yes we are. And how are you doing today?" she smiled.

"Doing a fine day in office with the clients, but I know this isn't the room to talk about my clients." He chuckled.

Olivia had her laces all tied up, "Alright who's ready." She walked onto the ice.

"Apparently she is." Abbie pointed as she and Casey stood up to follow her favorite detective.

"So when is the moving day?" He asked her. "And do you need help?"

"Next week, and probably." She smiled.

Trevor nodded, "I will be there, well let's get out there." He stood up sticking his hand out to help Alex up. They walked onto the ice, and Alex skated to Olivia.

* * *

After the night of skating and they went to a bar for drinks with small talk of all the trials going on and the ADAs that the girls know of. Olivia and Alex retreated back to Olivia's place.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to be nice Trevor." Alex explained to Olivia as she was finishing brushing her teeth.

Olivia didn't know why she acted like a child when it came to Trevor Langan, "But do I really have to?" She asked as she crawled into the bed. She rested her back on the backboard. She grabbed a book to avoid the conversation.

Alex followed Olivia's lead, "Um yes?" She questioned Olivia's question. Alex took the book out of Liv's hand. Alex straddled her girlfriend. "You know if we ever get married, he's going be the best man."

Olivia smirked about her statement. "And who's to say we are going to get married?"

"You know what I mean, why can't you get along with him?"

"It's not like we don't get along. I don't know him. He doesn't know me. And it's not like we started off to the best start." Olivia cocked her brow. "You did call for me once when you were in bed with him." She loved the memory of knowing Alex did that.

Alex blushed a little as Olivia reminded how much she has always been on her mind. "Okay then why we take him out to eat after he helps us move?" Alex suggested as she played with Olivia's hair.

"So we're going to buy Trevor dinner but not Elliot?" Olivia gazed in her girlfriend's eyes. "because he is helping too."

"Okay maybe not that night. But I want you two to get to a point where you are more civil." Alex pouted.

"Alexandra Cabot," Olivia grabbed her buttocks, "You know I will do anything for love."

Alex rolled her eyes at Olivia, "But you won't do that?" she sighed out.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Olivia chuckled as she pinned down Alex on her back. Olivia loved those blue eyes, "If it's that important to you. Of course we will do a dinner or something."

"Really?" Alex smiled as she caressed Olivia's cheek.

Olivia nodded, "Really."

Alex's hand slid into Olivia's pants. "We can go to, a lunch I guess." She suggested for Liv.

"Alex," Olivia sighed out as the feeling of Alex's fingers inch closer into her, "I already said we will do it; we will figure it out later." She stated as Alex started to rock her hand back and forth. Olivia saw Alex about to say another word, "And no offense I really don't want to talk about Trevor Langan right now." Olivia dove in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Hey guys I know its a little slow moving. but I am getting there**


	3. Moving

Alex rolled over to Olivia wrapping her arms around her favorite cop, with the sound of Olivia's alarm clock."Morning." She said softly. Olivia threw a pillow over her head, knowing she had plenty of time to get up. Alex laughed at Olivia never liked getting up. Alex kissed her girlfriend's shoulder who still refused to move. Alex smiled thinking about this was their last morning in Alex's own apartment. That night they would be in their apartment. Alex crawled under the covers. Alex pushed her cami up, Alex softly kissed Olivia's torso. She slowly kissed down Olivia's body.

Olivia took her pillow and tucked it behind her head. She loved waking up to her blonde girlfriend. "Well good morning to you." Alex looked up in Olivia's eyes as she pulled Olivia's shorts off. "Don't you think we should get ready the boys should be here soon."

Alex placed her finger on Olivia's lips to quiet her words. Alex's began to kiss Olivia's wet lips. Olivia began to play with the blonde hair. Alex's tongue began going in and out of Olivia as she heard her breath harder.

Olivia bit her lip "Alex" she squeaked out.

Alex chuckled at Olivia's reaction. She slid her fingers into Olivia to move in and out of her. Alex crawl up to Olivia's face. "I'm glad to see you are awake." Her lips finally met Olivia's lips.

"How am I going to stay asleep with such a wake up call?" Olivia questioned.

Alex's hand sped up as she talked with Olivia. "True, but I need to make sure I give you one last orgasm in this apartment before we move everything." She smiled in pride.

"Oh is that so? Do I get the privilege to do the same?" Olivia asked as her hands traced up and down Alex's body.

"How about, you save your strength you know you will be doing heavy lifting and I'm pretty sure you have done your share in this place." Alex smiled at her girlfriend. Alex could see Olivia would say something with her comment. She lean in for a kiss. Olivia of course didn't want to listen to Alex comment. Olivia gently curled her fingers into Alex. Alex gasped breaking their kiss. "But," Alex whined out.

Olivia played with Alex's hair, as she kissed her cheek. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked the blonde. Alex really only wanted to get Olivia off for once, but Olivia's touch and kisses drove her wild. Alex shook her head to respond to Olivia. "What was that?" She chuckled as she slowly pulled her fingers out of Alex.

"No." Alex quickly stopped Olivia's hand. Alex's hips rocked against Olivia's, "I want you to Fuck me." Alex panted out, as she lay down pressing her body against Olivia's body.

"I love you." Liv whispered into Alex's ear. She sucked on her earlobe.

The sound of the alarm hit the room once again. Alex reach to the nightstand to hit the snooze button once more. Alex now grind on top of Olivia, "I guess, it's time to get up."

Olivia sat up, "Well, I think you are almost ready." Olivia smiled into her Alex's eyes; feeling Alex's swollen walls begin to pulse. Olivia's thumb began to circle Alex's clit knowing how to get Alex to reach her peak. "Can you cum for me?"

Alex nodded, "As long as you cum with me." She responded. Olivia was kissing Alex's neck. Alex played with Olivia's short hair to gain eye contact. "Will you?"

They could feel each other's climax approaching. Olivia's hand traced Alex's body up and down. Alex's hips stopped moving as she sank into Olivia's hand. She let out a cried as she tightening the embrace between them.

Olivia always loved hearing Alex's sex noises. She couldn't help but be completely turned on watching Alex's quivering lip as she orgasm. Olivia felt a rush come over her as she felt Alex trembling in her arms. She pulled her in for a kiss.

Alex pushed them back down on Olivia's back. The alarm clock went off. They looked at each other as Alex hit the off switch. They laughed in each other's arms. "Well good morning." Alex kissed her neck.

"Are you satisfied?" Olivia questioned. They looked at the nightstand as Olivia's phone went off. Alex nodded her head as she was gaining her composure. She rolled into Olivia's arm. Olivia looked at the caller ID, "It's Elliot." She said as she played with Alex's hair. "Hey El… yep we're getting ready right now. I know, okay I will see you here." Olivia hung up the phone and broke their embrace by sitting up.

"I guess this is an end of an era for you." Alex sat up next to her.

Olivia took a look around her room that was in boxes, "Yeah, but it's going to be easier and cheaper with this new era." Olivia smiled knowing this was the first time in days they were at her apartment.

"I'm glad to know we are making this decision because it's cheaper."

"Yep and easier. We don't have to worry about who's going where each day. So I happy we are giving this place up." Olivia tapped Alex's knee before getting up.

* * *

Olivia and Trevor walked into the new apartment with the last two boxes. "Okay, everything is out of the truck." Sweaty Olivia stated as she sat 9down on one of the sturdy boxes.

Alex walked out of the bedroom. "At Least we have a bed." Alex smiled knowing the bed has been put together and she made it.

"You girls have way too much stuff going on here." Trevor stated looking all the boxes.

"Well luckily we now have a spare bedroom for the extra stuff." Alex explained.

Olivia looked at the boys, "We will make it work. The walk-in is big enough for her clothes." She smirked at her blonde girlfriend.

Alex walked over to her girlfriend to tap her shoulder, "I don't own a lot of clothes." Trevor chuckled at the comment. Alex looked at Trevor as she sat on Liv's lap. "I don't." She denied.

"Okay. Well I'm hungry who's up for beer and pizza." Elliot mentioned the food that was promised to him for helping Liv.

"I'm starving. Lugging boxes does stir up an appetite." Olivia agreed with Elliot. "Where does everyone want to go?"

"I don't care where do you normally go?" Trevor comment.

"Let's just go to Mulligan's maybe we'll see Munch and Fin there." El comment.

"Yeah, I'm down for that. It won't have pizza though." Olivia stated. "But Munch has been asking for quality Alex time."

Trevor shrugged his shoulders. "I'm down for whatever." He knew he would make nice with cops that are always against him at work.

"Okay." Alex stated as she stood up walking towards Trevor. "Let's go."

* * *

The four of them sat down at a round table. They got a pitcher of beer and cider for the table as well as they order appetizers. "Well thank you guys for helping us move." Alex toasted to Elliot and Trevor.

"No problem. So when will there be a housewarming party?" Trevor asked.

Alex's hand was on Olivia's thigh. She took a drink of her cider, "I think we need to unpack and sort out the boxes first." Alex looked at Olivia.

"Don't worry you two will be the first to know." Olivia stated to her partner and Alex's friend. "heck now that we have somewhat of a porch we can do a cookout."

"or you just come to queens where there is an actual backyard and we can do a real cookout." Elliot sassed.

"Queens? Nooo I rather not live there. I'm happy in the city thank you." Alex joked at Elliot.

"Yeah, the man has has some land and all of the sudden he is better than us." Olivia laughed at Elliot.

"When you two have children come and tell me you won't desire a backyard." Elliot teased the couple.

"Alex with children." Trevor laughed at the comment. "She doesn't have the mother personality." He stated knowing statements she has said previously in their years of conversations.

Olivia was slightly offended with comment, knowing she can see children in their future. She knows that Alex will be a great mom. Alex saw her girlfriend's face about to say something to Trevor with the comment. She quickly squeezed Olivia's thigh to have her not say anything to him. Olivia shot a look at Alex. Alex turned to Trevor, "I think it's too early to think about children right now." she moved her hand to have her fingers play with Olivia's hair.

"But when it does happen…" Olivia started.

Alex leaned forward in between the two before Olivia could her finish her sentence. "So, I've got great news. Not only did we move today but I'm getting transferred into Homicide."

Olivia looked at the blonde, she could see was trying to the meditator. "That's great. I'm happy for you." Olivia lifted her glass trying to change the subject for Alex.

"To Alex the best ADA around." Elliot smiled agreeing with the toast.

"Thanks no more appeals. Such a great feeling." Alex smiled, she turned to Olivia catching her eyes. She kissed her beautiful girlfriend.

"More battles in court will be fun for all of us." Trevor added.

"I mean most of your clients mostly involve with white collar. So" Elliot stated he looked at his watch. "Okay ladies and Trevor. I better get home to Kathy."

Olivia looked at El needed the sanity from her partner, "Are you sure?"

He stood up, "Yeah, I will see you at the station in the morning. You two don't stay up too late."

Alex gave Olivia a loving look, and played with hair once again. "Don't worry I will get her into bed at a decent hour." Alex cocked her eyebrow up.

Elliot couldn't help but to roll his eyes and laugh at the cute couple. "I'll see you tomorrow."

They waved Elliot bye. "So Trev do you have anyone new girls in your life?" Alex looked back at her friend.

He smirked at his friend, "Sure one every night of the week." he tried to make a joke. Olivia rolled her eyes not finding him funny. "So how's your mom doing is she coming down for Christmas?"

"No We're actually going up there. I want Olivia to meet the family." Alex smiled as she took Olivia's hand.

"That's sweet. Have you told her that you two are together?" Trevor looked at Olivia knowing what the answer was going to be.

Alex got really red for a moment when she felt both of them look at her. "uh." she took a deep breath in. "No." she softly responded.

Olivia's heart dropped. "What?"

Alex couldn't find the words to say knowing she has been avoiding this topic with Olivia for a while. "I mean I've tried to. But it just doesn't seem like the right time."

"So when I come with you, and you say we are staying at your mom's place…" Olivia questioned.

Alex cut Olivia off, "I already booked a room." she gave a weak smile.

Olivia looked at Trevor who was watching their conversation so pleasantly. She wasn't going to start fight with Alex in public or in front of Trevor. She stood up, "Well I'm gonna go start unpacking. You two have fun catching up." Olivia needed to get away from Alex for the moment."Thank you Trevor for all your help." She made sure to thank Trevor to play nice.

* * *

 **I hope you like where it is going. If anyone has Ideas on what I should do with this in the future let me know**


	4. new tension

Hey _ **guys kind of short but I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Alex walked into their apartment to see Olivia made a dent on the kitchen. She saw her girlfriend going through boxes that was in her living room. "You're mad?" Alex softly questioned.

Olivia looked at Alex, and didn't want to have an argument their first night together. She didn't respond to Alex and continued to work on the living room. Alex walked over to Olivia and pushed the box out of Olivia's grasp. She sat down in front of Olivia. She placed her hands on Liv's knees. Olivia gave Alex a silent look. "I'm sorry."

"About?" Olivia wanted to know what Alex was apologizing for.

Alex knelt up to be level with Liv. "Look, I'm sorry. I haven't told my mom about you."

"Are you ashamed of us?" Olivia quickly asked not knowing how to feel.

Alex was hurt that Olivia could ask such a question, "Of course not." Liv gave Alex a sideways look. "If I was ashamed us, why would we be here." she waved her hand around the apartment. She pushed Olivia to sit back on the couch. She straddle Liv. "I love you Olivia Benson." she watched Olivia sighed a smile.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she finally looked into Alex's eyes. "And?"

"I haven't told my mom about you or that I gave up SVU, because they are very traditional." Alex started unbuttoning Olivia's shirt. "and heaven forbid I give up my career to be with someone I love."

Olivia felt guilty with that statement, "And I told you…"

Alex was enjoying Olivia's upset expressions, she quickly cut off Liv by kissing her, "I know and I am happy with my choices. But Mom loves Trevor you know he is a successful attorney, and I made straight As, when I dated him."

"And he is tall dark and dreamy, the kids would look amazing." Olivia commented knowing she couldn't stay mad at Alex.

"Well there is that, and he makes that perfect image." Alex explained, "Liv, you don't know her, and I think you should meet her first."

"Or you do it like a bandaid and tell her in one moment. Hi mom good to see, this is my loving girlfriend… one word not two. Olivia Benson." Liv set out an example. Olivia saw the hesitation in Alex's face. "Then what's the point of me going?" Olivia stood up.

"Because I want to spend our first Christmas together with you." She answered her frustrated girlfriend.

Olivia was pacing, "Alex, if you just tell your mother let alone your family that we aren't together. What's going to happen when we get married. Or kids." Olivia questioned her feelings. "What's the worst thing that could happen."

"Well to have a person who is supposed to love you unconditionally, stop speaking to you because of who you love." Alex pointed out her fears. She stood up next Olivia. "I'm sorry this is difficult for me. But please understand that it isn't as easy like ripping off a bandaid."

Olivia looked at her girlfriend who was being honest with them. "I get it, but you know it's gonna be harder to explain after you tell her I am your friend, and suddenly I'm your girlfriend." Olivia took Alex's hands. "I promise, but you are right I have to understand."

"Thank you."

"But can you tell me why you waited to tell me about this? And in front of Trevor of all people." Olivia was still not happy with Alex about the entire situation.

Alex didn't know why she did what she did, "I don't know, he asked and I answered." She mumbled.

"But you couldn't inform me about coming out to your mom, before Trevor?" Olivia walked into the bedroom.

Alex rolled her eyes following her girlfriend into the bedroom; she also didn't want to have another argument about Trevor. "Olivia." She leaned on the door frame. "I'm sorry, I never told you until tonight, it's not something that can easily come up in conversation."

Olivia who was changing into her pajamas, "Gee Alex, I don't know, Hey Liv, I want you to come up to visit my parents over the holidays, but I just want to give you a heads up they don't know we are a couple." Olivia stated as she sat down on the bed.

"You're right I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I confessed it to you in front of Trevor." Alex snapped at Olivia. "But I don't want to have another Trevor fight on our first night in the new place." she quickly soften her voice. Alex crawled on the bed to kneel behind Liv to start to give her a massage. "Liv, I'm sorry, you are the most important thing to me. I never meant to make you make you feel

upset."

Olivia sank into the massage. "I know you didn't do it on purpose. But it still hurts, and instead of coming home with me when you knew I was upset you stayed with the friend that started the issue." Olivia calmly expressed her feelings.

"Well I figured I would try to have you cool off before we started our argument." Alex chuckled. "which I know it was the bad choice." She sat down next Olivia. "I'm sorry."

Olivia looked at her blonde girlfriend, she knew Alex was right about not wanting to mad at her the first night of them in their place. Her feelings towards Trevor wasn't going change anytime soon. Alex was going to have to deal with her mom alone even if she wanted to marry her. Liv played with Alex's hair, "I know. You're right."

Alex leaned forward with a smile as to gain eye contact, "What was that?" She hoped to get a smile from.

Olivia sighed out to give Alex that smile she wanted. "You're right."

"I know I can be." Alex smiled as she put her hair up in a ponytail.

Liv leaned forward to Alex, "I mean about the fighting." As she placed her hand on her knee.

Alex threw her shirt across the room as she laid down. "But I'm right about something."

Liv started playing with Alex's leg. Alex pulled Olivia down. "You know we are going to have to talk some more about this." Olivia said trying to be honest with Alex.

One of Alex's cold hands moved up into Olivia's shirt. "I know." Olivia's skin got chills as Alex cupped one of her breasts. "But we have a new apartment to christen." She pulled Olivia closer for a kiss. Olivia can get intoxicated by Alex's kisses and she rather make love than fight. Olivia began to nuzzle Alex's neck that she loves so much. "I love you." Alex sighed out.

Olivia broke the kiss as she gained eye contact, "Are you going to prove it?" She played with Alex's hair.

Alex smiled, "I will do everything in my power to show."


	5. Sorry

So I have Huang in here and I dont know why I have never used him in the fan fiction so I hope you enjoy

* * *

1Olivia went out to eat with George Huang. "So are you and Alex doing anything special for Christmas?" He questioned eating with his chopsticks, as they decided to go out to Chinatown

Olivia grabbed an eggroll, "She wants to go upstate to see her parents." She sighed out.

"But you don't want to do this," Huang always taps into his therapist skills.

Olivia looked at the close friend to her and Alex, "No."

"Why?" He gave his smile that he always has on.

"Because she hasn't come out to her parents yet"

"And?"

"And, I don't want to be introduced to them as her friend. I thought we grew past this closeted life." Olivia stated her feelings about the Alex situation.

"But she has a conservative family?" He questioned remembering having a familiar conversation with Alex.

"I mean her Aunt is judge Petrovsky." Olivia chuckled remembering her at the movies. "If that helps you see what her family could be like."

"Shouldn't that help you?" Huang asked

Olivia sat back, "Meaning?"

Huang looked at his friend, "I mean family is the hardest people to come out to." He cleared his throat, "And a conservative or traditional family that's worse. I had to come out to my parents three times and they still ignore it." He explained.

Olivia stopped to listen to what George had to say. "So you think I'm being hard on her."

"Can admire your feelings, but I also think you should be more understanding about where she is coming from. And not feel so upset." He explained in his non judgemental tone he always has.

Olivia nodded respecting George's opinion. "I probably should apologize. I mean we have living together for over a week and it hasn't been the nicest experience."

"You know I think we should go on a double date after the holidays." George tried to change the subject.

Olivia smiled and she has been wanting to meet Michael. "You know that will be great. How is Michael doing?" she continued the conversation about Huang's relationship.

* * *

Olivia walked into their apartment, "Al?" She questioned out loud.

"I'm in here." She stated out loud from the bedroom.

Olivia walked into their bedroom to see Alex packing, "what are you doing?"

"Well I'm packing this for our trip, which you should be doing too?" Alex stated avoiding eye contact with Liv as she walking back and forth from her bureau. "Unless you aren't coming?" Olivia walked closer to Alex, "Are you coming?" Alex finally made eye contact with Liv. She sat down on the bed. Olivia was thinking about the talk she had with Huang. She loved looking at Alex. She didn't want the tension to be between them. "Are you still upset with me or can you respond to a question?"

Olivia smirked as she walked to their bed. "Well let's weigh the options." She started. "If I stay here I make this place look perfect and be by myself like any other christmas." She stood in front of Alex playing with her hair.

"Or?"

"Or I go to your home town meet your parents, sit have small talk with family, see Judge Petrovsky outside of the courtroom. Somehow, enjoy ourselves during boring small talk." Olivia talking about her ideals on family gatherings."So why on earth would I or we want to do this?"

"Because it's what a family does." Alex unbuttoned Olivia's shirt.

Olivia softly pushed Alex on the bed, she laid to the side of her. "I'm sorry about how off I've been lately." Alex gave Olivia a look. "You're right, I don't really know what it's like to have a family, I live my own life."

Alex wrapped her leg around Olivia's waist. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome, but this is your family not mine."

Alex smiled at Olivia giving a small kiss, "Thank you." Alex locked eyes with Olivia, "Now I'm gonna ask you again," Alex started playing with Olivia's shirt. "Are you going to pack?"

"Of course I am. There is no way I'm not going to spend our first christmas together; apart." Olivia started. "And I'll get to see your old room, and baby pictures. I want to see your awkward phase." Liv pulled her closer as he opened Alex's blouse.

"I never had an awkward phase." Alex protested.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex to unclasped her bra, "Everyone has an awkward phase. I bet it was a cute awkward phase but still." She moved in for a kiss.

"Wait" Alex rolled on her back. "Let's go out." Alex smiled.

"Like dinner? What are you in the mood for?" Olivia questioned her girlfriend as she caressed her bare stomach.

"More like we go out dancing at a bar, and drinks, a night out." Alex starred into Olivia's eyes loving that they finally talked out what was bothering Olivia.

Olivia smiled liking the idea of going out even she isn't that much of a dancer, "Okay? Do you want to call Casey or Abbie?"

Alex twitched her nose, "We could OR we could go by ourselves."

"We can do that too, or we could stay here in bed." Olivia started playing with Alex's belt.

Alex grabbed Olivia's hand, "I could make love to you all night, but let's go get hot and sweaty dancing."

"You're right." Olivia sat up breaking the embrace.

Alex sat next to Olivia. She kissed Olivia's shoulder, "Thank you." She walked to the closet to get changed.

Olivia smiled as she watched Alex getting undressed. She took the moment in knowing that she doesn't have any regrets with wanting to spend the rest of her life with Alex. She finally walked into the closet sort out what she was going to wear. "Where are you wanting to go?" Liv tossed her button down into the hammer.

"Well there is a place I was hearing that opened a couple months ago that could be fun." Alex stated, as she grabbed a red dress to put on. "It's called Kitty."

Olivia turned to her girlfriend. "A bar name Kitty, I'm pretty sure I don't have to ask what time we are going to." She watched the loose dress fall on to Alex.

Alex stepped closer to Olivia. She looked into Liv's eyes and played with Liv's bra strap, "Doesn't matter we are gonna fun." She grabbed a shirt behind Olivia. "And we want to try new things." She handed Olivia dark blue shirt to walk towards the bathroom.

Olivia looked at the button down Alex gave her, "Yeah, I'm not wearing this." She changed into something suitable for her. She joined Alex to do hair and makeup.

Alex looked at the sheer purple top with the cami to match, "Cute you didn't want to with your traditional cop outfits." Alex smiled at Liv through the mirror.

"My outfits aren't cop outfits." Olivia objected the comment as she began playing with her hair. Olivia's cell phone went off, "This conversation just got saved by the ring." Olivia grabbed her phone, "Benson." She talked to her captain on her phone. "But Captain I just got home, and Alex is…What about Munch and Fin… yes sir." Olivia played with Alex's hair. "Yeah, I'll be right there." Olivia closed her phone.

"Saved by a case." Alex stood up to look at Olivia.

Olivia looked down and back up to Alex, "I guess, I'm sorry." She leaned on the against the sink.

Alex stepped in front of Olivia, "It's okay you tried. We have next week."

Olivia nodded upset not being able to go out with Alex, "You're so beautiful." She replied to Alex looking at her up and down. "I will make it fast. So we can wake up together." Olivia loved how understanding Alex was to her crazy work hours. Olivia moved forward. Alex smiled as she closed their kiss before they had to part ways.

* * *

I hope you enjoy


	6. Weekend holiday

Olivia and Alex walked into their nice hotel room, after their two hour car ride. Alex went over a lot of her family and their tendencies with Olivia. Olivia smiled at the wine sitting on the table and the king size bed. Alex laid down on the bed. Olivia smiled at Alex,"Tired?" Olivia asked as she stepped to the wine. She opened the card, "To my love thank you for this weekend, Alex." Olivia read out loud. Alex crawled onto Olivia's side of the bed. She sat up on her knees. "Why this is a nice thank you, except we are clearly going to share this." Olivia stated as she turned to Alex after she opened the bottle. "Glasses?"

Alex smiled to her girlfriend, "We don't need glasses." She took the bottle out of Olivia's hands. She took a sip out of the bottle, "And you're right we would be sharing it."

Olivia stepped closer to Alex, "I'm glad I know you so well."

Their eyes were locked. Alex took another sip, "You don't know me that well." Alex objected.

Olivia took the bottle out of Alex's hand, took a sip out of it before putting it on the night. "I know you brought a little something extra for tonight, to relax you from this trip." She pulled Alex's shirt off.

Alex smirked, "Well what if I did?" She asked playing with Olivia's shirt.

"I would say we are gonna have a long night," Olivia cocked her eyebrow.

"And?" Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia to tighten their bodies together.

Olivia began playing with Alex's belt, "And you owe me big come new years."

"Don't worry, I will." Alex moved in for a kiss. Olivia grabbed Alex's legs to sweep her on to her back. Alex chuckled as Liv quickly ripped off her pants. "Olivia Benson." She smiled.

Olivia hovered over Alex, "Alexandra," Olivia copied the tone from Alex. Olivia's hand slid down Alex's body in between her thighs, in between her underwear. Olivia curled her fingers inside Alex. Alex gasped in Olivia's ear, "How long have you been wanting this?" Olivia smiled feeling the wet Alex. "And you know as friends we shouldn't be doing this."

Alex wasn't going to give in to Olivia's movements. Alex rolled Olivia to pin her down, "Well guess what until tomorrow morning we are still together, so this is perfectly fine."

Olivia reached behind Alex to unclasp her bra, "Oh is that so?"

Alex pressed her body against Olivia's, "Stop talking." She smiled diving in for a kiss. Alex's tongue went deeper and deeper into Olivia's mouth. She could kiss Olivia for hours. Alex loved undressing Olivia. They worked together to get them completely naked. Alex's finger slid into Olivia. "You are certainly not acting like a friend." Alex smirked as she felt Olivia's warm opening.

"Maybe it's a crush." Olivia is trying to play along with this topic."Or maybe you're just hot."

Alex's began moving her hand in a way Olivia liked, "Oh I know I am." Alex smiled before they started another kiss.

"Where did you put it?" Olivia broke the kiss.

Alex shook her head, "Not so fast you can't have all the fun." She kissed down Olivia's body. Alex moved her kisses to her hand. She locked her free hand with Olivia's.

Olivia's heart raced everytime Alex touched. "Alex." Olivia was hot and ready to please her girlfriend. Alex smirked looked up at Olivia as she kissed Liv's inner thigh. She moved her kisses back up Olivia's body. Her fingers began to move more vigorously against Olivia's g-spot. Alex's tongue circled around Olivia's nipple. She chuckled as she could feel Olivia coming to her climax."Oh fuck, I love you Al," Liv sighed out as she grabbed Alex's hair. "Okay, Alex please." Olivia didn't want to let go without Alex.

Alex rosed to look in Olivia's eyes, "You're almost there."

Liv pushed Alex's hair back, "But not with you."

Alex rolled her eyes, and her girlfriend who always tried to be the wooer "Okay." Alex released Olivia to leave the bed. "Wait here." Olivia sat up to watch Alex walked to her suitcase. She was catching her breath. She bit her lip as she walked over to Alex. She knelt down behind Alex to kiss her back, "I never can tell you want to do." Alex smile as she sunk into Olivia's hands that started a massage.

"Yes you can, but do you want it?" She whispered in Alex's ear as one of her hands slid down her stomach.

Alex took out their toy, "Yes." She handed it to Olivia.

"Then put it on." Olivia commanded. Alex smiled for how into it Olivia was for the night.

Alex nodded her head for a queue for Olivia to stand up. Alex turned to face Olivia to put the harness on Olivia. Alex kissed up Olivia's thigh as she prepared the silicone toy in front of them. Liv brushed Alex's hair out of her face. She lifted her chin. Alex stood up with their hands locked. Alex smiled at Liv, "I love you." she pulled Olivia in for an embrace and went in for a kiss.

Olivia deepen the kiss as she pinned her against the open wall. As Alex's hands moved up and down her body. Olivia grabbed Alex's buttocks to lift her up. Alex wrapped her arms and legs around Liv. "Olivia!" she exclaimed being impressed with her girlfriend's moves.

Olivia smirked to her love. She left their eye contact by trailing her kisses down to her neck. Alex let out a cry as Liv thrusted into her. Liv began with a speed that Alex has established she likes. Alex's cries began heavier as Liv continued to rock their bodies back and forth. Alex's butt getting pulled towards Olivia and hitting against the wall. "Liv." she panted.

Liv returned her eyes to Alex that was in ecstasy. "Don't fight it." she commanded Alex.

Alex shook her head knowing she didn't want to fight it. She dug her nails into Liv's back as she uncontrollably grinded against Olivia's appendage. Alex's release rushed over her as she tremble in Olivia's arms. Olivia release Alex letting her stand. "Oh my God." Alex looked at Liv trying to hatch her breath. Liv kissed her forehead. Alex cocked her brow as she walked towards the bed.

She crawled onto the bed stopping on all fours. Liv enjoyed how crazy their sex can be. She followed Alex to the bed. She placed her knees next hers. "Do you want it?" Olivia asked as she pressed against Alex nibbling on her earlobe.

"Yes." She exhaled. She clawed the bed as Olivia reinserted the toy.

* * *

They were laying on the bed. They were looking at each other laughing on how exhausted they were from their activities. Olivia played with Alex's hand. "Do you feel nice and relax?"

"Yeah," Alex smiled, "Thank you, and us staying here instead of my parents place."

"Oh? Are you saying you wouldn't have the same fun in your childhood bedroom?" Olivia teased.

Alex tilted her head at Olivia, "Actually my childhood bed had a quite a bit of action, since I essentially had the house to myself in high school."

"You are such a change your ways?"

"Who says my ways have changed? You have just tamed them." Alex commented.

"Like bringing our toy on a trip," Olivia cocked her brow, "and you wanting me to give it to you doggiestyle."

"You had fun with it and you know it." Alex stated. "So are you ready for the Cabot family?"

"I'm pretty sure I can handle myself." Olivia informed. "They can't be that bad."

"If you say so, they're a handful." Alex smiled.

"As are you but I love you anyway. And after this weekend I hope they know we are together." Olivia questioned.

"We'll see." She answered. "but let's try to sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed


	7. Home Coming

_**I hope you like it I'm gonna split the visit into another chapter**_

* * *

Olivia and Alex pulled up to the large white house. Olivia smiled knowing this is how she imagine Alex growing up. The finally got of the car, to walk up the steps. "Are you okay?" Liv could see Alex tensing up.

Alex took a deep breath as she fixed her jacket, "Yeah of course." she stepped beside Liv.

Liv looked into her girlfriend's eyes, "You're so beautiful." She adjusted the stray hair on her ponytail.

Alex closed her eyes inhaling deeply, "Thank you," She exhaled watching her warm breath hit the cold air.

"Are you ready?" Olivia took all her power to not touch her nervous girlfriend.

Alex nodded to Liv, "Yeah, let's go." Alex shoulder nudged Olivia as they walked to the door.

Alex knocked on the door waiting for her parents to answer the door. Olivia stood behind Alex. The door opened to Alex's grandfather."Gramps." Alex smiled to give her grandfather a hug.

"Hey how are you doing kiddo?" He patted her back.

"Great," She released the hug to touched Olivia, "This is my dear friend Detective Olivia Benson."

Olivia stuck out her hand, "It's nice to meet you and thank you for welcoming me into your lovely home." Olivia stated.

"Thank you for joining us."

"Where's mom? Better Dad and Uncle Bill." Alex asked rather seeing her dad first, than her nagging mother.

"Oh they're outside probably checking out their golf clubs and balls." He chuckled at the traditions of the family.

Alex smiled "Why did it even have to ask." She put her and Olivia's jacket on the rack. Olivia handed Alex's grandfather a bottle of wine. Alex nudge Olivia to follow her. They walked through the hallway of Alex's parents' house. Olivia smiled looking at all the pictures of Alex and her family hanging on the wall.

Olivia stopped at a couple of trophy photos of Alex. She smiled seeing little Alex no more than ten years old in a track and field, one of Alex as debate captain. "You are too adorable."

"Yeah adorable, debate captain with those hideous braces." Alex hated the braces years. "I fitted the stereotype of a nerd back in the day."

"Every duck has to turn onto a Swan. And you were a kid, but look at you top at your game."

Alex watched her girlfriend smiling at all the photos. She was so magnetized by Olivia. "You have to say that." She stated as she pulled away from Olivia's ora. She walked outside to see her father and uncle.

Olivia slowly followed behind Alex trying to take in all the pictures. She walked outside to watch Alex interact with her family. "She will always be a daddy's girl." A deeper voice approached Olivia as she leaned on the railing of the porch.

Olivia turned to the clean cut guy, "Yeah I can see that."

He handed Olivia a glass of water, "You must be Olivia." He greeted, "I'm Justin."

Olivia nodded, "Oh the famous Justin."

"The famous never been called that before." He chuckled.

"Alex talks about you alot," She looked at Alex and back Justin, "She admires you."

He cleared his throat, "And she is crazy about you." He cut to the chase.

"I'm glad because she is a really good friend." Olivia smirked at the glass of water.

Justin looked at Olivia and at Alex who was walking towards them, "You know you must be important to my cousin, she doesn't usually bring people around here, especially during the holidays." Olivia looked at the green eyes.

Alex tapped her cousin's shoulder, "What are you talking about?"

Justin placed his arm around Alex, "We are talking about you and Olivia."

Alex looked at Olivia who was standing at an distance, "It's okay." Alex nodded. "I tell him everything."

He nodded to her response, "Yeah, I knew about things during the runs." He squeezed Alex tighter.

"Oh?" Olivia questioned the response. She took a sip of her water.

"And the four of us are going out tonight after dinner." Alex stated to Olivia. Olivia gave a questionable look to the cousins counting the people around them.

"My partner Adam." Justin explained.

Everything clicked in Olivia's head."Where is he?"

"Oh he will be here tomorrow." He stated, "He had to be at work, but he is ready for tonight to meet you two." Justin informed them.

"Sounds perfect I would love to have a tour on the town where Alex grew up." Liv smiled.

Justin stepped closer to Olivia, "If you really Alexandra Cabot if you go upstairs her parents keep her bedroom the same as she was a teenager and I bet you can find the journals that she wrote in."

Olivia cocked her brow, "You wrote in a journal?"

Alex stepped away from her cousins embrace, "Maybe. But it is my sixteen year old thoughts, and they are embarrassing." She objected the thoughts of Olivia thoughts.

"Well are you at least going to show me the bedroom?" Olivia asked Alex.

Alex looked over to Justin and rolled her eyes at Olivia, "Aren't we here to mingle with my family members?" Alex stepped to Olivia.

Olivia smirked walking towards the house, "Well if you don't show me it. I guess Justin is gonna have to do it." She walked away from the two.

Justin laughed at someone challenging his little cousin. "I like her."

"You started this." Alex followed Olivia into the house.

Alex lead Olivia to the stairs. "Alexandra, where are you going? You come into the house and not greet me." A voice barked at Alex.

Alex turned to her mother that she looks very much like. "Mother," she gave her mother a hug.

Her mother cupped her cheeks, "You haven't been getting enough sleep. How are things with you and Trevor?" She quickly asked.

"Mom," She pulled away from her mother, "Trevor and I not a thing." Alex has argued with her mother since college. "Yes I am getting enough sleep." Olivia watched Alex and her mother talk to each other in a small spat, "Olivia Benson, this is my mother Katherine Cabot." Alex loudly introduced Olivia to her mother, trying to change the subject.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cabot." Olivia quietly stuck out her hand to shake Alex's mom's hand.

The older blue eyes looked at Olivia up and down, "Olivia what do you do?"

Olivia put her hand down, "I'm a NYPD Detective."

"That's nice, is that how you met?" She started twenty one questions.

"Yeah actually."

"What do your parents do?"

Alex didn't want Olivia to be interrogated in the first hour of being in the Cabot house. "Mom."

Olivia could handle a Mom. "They are dead, but my mother was an English professor." She continued to answer questions. "And I actually don't what happened to him."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Olivia gave Alex a look before looking Katherine in the eyes, "No."

"A pretty face like you, why not?"

"MOM," Alex snapped trying to get her mother to stop asking personal questions.

Olivia cleared her throat, "My job isn't really date friendly."

"That's funny that's exactly what Alexandra says all the time, this is why Trevor and her would be perfect."

"Alex and Trevor would be perfect?" Olivia looked at Alex, "How?"

"He is smart, successful, a Lawyer himself so he knows her work hours. Plus He is quite attractive think of my grandchildren." she added to the excitement fantasy. Alex covered her face not wanting to witness this conversation.

"Of course I have told Alex that before they would make beautiful children." Olivia looked at Alex and smiled, "Why haven't you try to settle down with him and have children?"

Alex rolled her eyes at Olivia, "I don't have time to think about settling down." She didn't appreciate Olivia messing around with her.

"Aww, but don't you want to give your mother grandchildren?" Olivia questioned as she nudged Alex.

"I rather move forward in my political career." Alex shot down.

Mrs Cabot cupped Alex's face, "You are so well driven, I love hearing that, how are things going in the DA's office."

"It's going well, I'm hoping to move to homicide soon."

"Homicide that would be nice maybe that will get you move up the chain faster."

"Alex is one of the best ADAs I've work with." Olivia made sure to inform her mother.

"Of course she is. And her future is strong."

"So I'm still here." Alex didn't like being talked about as if she wasn't there, "And I'm gonna give Olivia a tour of the house." She pushed Olivia in the direction of the stairs. Alex grabbed her hand escorting Olivia to the covenant room that her girlfriend wanted to see.

Olivia smirked as she entered the room. Justin was right it was still kept as if she was a teenager. Olivia looked at a the posters on the wall. She looked at the bookshelf to see if her taste of books changed. She spotted a couple of photo albums. "Ah these look like fun." She sat down on bed. She looked at the flushed Alex standing at the door. "Come join me."

"Why?" she crossed her arms not really happy she ganged up on her. "You're just gonna have more ammo for when we get back."

Olivia wanted to pick on Alex a little bit more because it was funny to see her pout. She walked towards the blonde. She was in close proximity to Alex but not touching her. She locked the door. "You wanted to bring me here." She leaned down to get eye contact. "So I was biting on the chain your mother was pulling about Trevor Langan. But you can't be upset." Liv kissed Alex's cheek.

Alex smirked knowing she wasn't really upset, and liked that was getting flustered with Olivia seeing her family. "But I can easily stay upset." she finally gave Liv the eye contact she was searching for

"Really. Because I was just informed you don't want to settle down nor have kids. Shouldn't I be upset." Olivia stated as she played with the blonde hair.

Alex leaned her head back, knew she actually struck a nerve with Liv, "Now wait a minute." she placed her hands on Liv's cheek. "I never said I didn't want children. I said don't have time for them."

Olivia felt the need to continue to poke at Alex, "Or rather make time for them if they are with your mother's precious Trevor."

"I'm only having children if they are with you." Alex quickly spoke out of reflex.

Olivia's ears perked up. "Are you just saying that?"

Alex kissed Olivia's nose and shook her head, "No."

They shared a genuine smile before Olivia leaned in for a small kiss. "Now let's look through these albums before we get carried away in your parents house." Olivia rested her forehead on Alex's.

Alex cocked her brow with a chuckle, knowing it wouldn't have been the first time. "You're right." She opened the door as the return to the bed.

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed_**


	8. Cousins

The ladies were at the hotel room getting ready to go with the guys. "You know I don't know what you are so up tight, you're family is great." Olivia spoke out as she was putting pants on. She leaned in the door frame of the bathroom.

Alex was putting on makeup in the bathroom, "Who are you kidding? My dad hardly spoke to you and my mom wouldn't stop asking questions." She looked at Olivia.

Olivia smirked, "That's because I'm a stranger in her house."

"Yes, I know that, but I don't remember she was like that with Trevor." Alex compared.

Olivia walked to the counter. "Well maybe she already knows about us. So there is no need to act." She observed.

"No, she is so close minded that she won't know how to put us together." Alex informed Olivia about her mother.

"What about Justin? It seems like he is out to the family." She asked about her cousin.

"The first time my cousin brought another boy home. His parents acted as if his partner wasn't there .and mine acted as if they were they were just friends for two years."

"Well you're their daughter they might just accept it." Olivia counted the floorboards. "And they'll just blame me. So they will shun me and they can continued to love Trevor Langan."

Alex stopped putting on makeup. She stepped in front of the half naked Olivia. "Hey, hey." Alex kissed Olivia, "I rather not hear Trevor's name again." Alex wanted to make sure they were going to have a good night together.

Olivia smirked, "Never hearing his name again? I can live with that completely." She sat on the counter playing with Alex's freshly done hair.

Alex played with Olivia's bra, "I mean for tonight, you know mom will talk about him again tomorrow."

"But it would be nice to try as long a possible," Olivia stated out loud.

"Why Detective Benson, do I sense you being territorial by someone that isn't here?" Alex smiled off the situation.

"ADA Cabot he will always want you as more than friends, and so I have to be threatened by him." Olivia stated a fact.

Alex smiled, "Aww, You know are the only person I have eyes for you." She began rubbing her hands up and down Olivia's thighs.

Olivia leaned in close to Alex, "That's always good to hear."

Alex nodded almost closing the space in between their lips. "But you need to finish getting ready," she whispered to Olivia.

Olivia hopped off the counter to step behind Alex. Her finger traced up Alex's arm to her bareback. "If you say so?" She ran her hands through Alex's hair.

Alex smirked as she finished her makeup, "You're lucky they are going to be there in thirty minutes."

Olivia put on her undershirt and her short sleeve button down, "Please you never need thirty minutes." She stated as she stood in front of the long mirror to adjust her outfit buttoning enough buttons. Olivia walked backed into the bathroom to fix her hair that was finally growing a slight length. Alex watched Olivia get ready through the mirror. She enjoyed where they were at in their relationship. They could have a slight of conversation while getting ready. They had sides of the bathroom counter, and sides of beds. Olivia caught Alex looking at her. "What?" She smiled.

Alex returned the smile and didn't want to admit her cozy thoughts. "I'm not that easy." she argued.

"If you say so," Olivia commented to start her makeup. "But I always love you for thinking you aren't." Liv has always enjoyed her pride of Alex being able to melt with her touch. Alex squinted at her, "Hey when we get back here after a couple of drinks I can prove to you that I'm right."

"You know I don't like to be wrong. I don't like to lose." She played her hair once more to get it perfect. She walked to the bed to get the clothes she laid out.

Olivia looked at the final product of her outfit. "Okay, so tonight prove me wrong." She walked to the blonde standing in a red number.

"Meaning?" Alex stepped closer to her love.

"Meaning." Olivia's hand traveled up Alex dress, and gently up her thigh, "Tonight while laying in bed and we are having our way with each other last more than thirty minutes." She stroke her finger between Alex's skin and thong. "It feels like you already losing." She widen her eyes as she released Alex.

Alex sat down on the bed to put her shoes on. "What makes you think I want to have sex with you tonight?"

Olivia opened up a bottle of wine, "You will, because I know you." Olivia commented on how well she knows her girlfriend.

* * *

Alex met Adam in person for the first time. They went out for drinks and they were catching up without the other family members. They were sitting down in a booth at a dark lighting, soft jazz music playing in a bar. "So Adam what do you for a living?" Olivia questioned taking a sip of her apple martini.

"I'm a wedding planner, it's actually how I met Justin. He was getting a party ready for a rehearsal and we bonded that entire weekend." The dirty blonde green eyed man leaned in closer to Justin.

"Look at us basically finding love in our dream jobs." Justin smiled at her cousin.

"so you're a both lawyers?" Adam questioned the ladies sitting across from them.

"Oh no." Olivia laughed out. "I'm not a big fan of lawyers."

Alex played with Olivia's hair knowing how Olivia feels about most layers. "No Olivia is a Detective in the NYPD." She smiled being proud of Olivia.

"Detective that's impressive." Adam nodded.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders, "It's nothing."

"So you guys met while Olivia was working on one of Alex's cases?" he asked interested in their story.

"Well actually Alex was assigned to my department, and the rest is history." Olivia's heart raced thinking about how long it took for them to actually kiss.

"Aww that's cute. You must annoy the coworkers."

"Actually they didn't know anything until Liv got shot. And then I transferred out." Alex explained.

"You were shot?" Adam was fascinated with the new information. Olivia nodded. "Did it hurt? Do you have a scar?" Adam started an interesting conversation with Olivia.

Alex and Justin left the two alone to talk about Liv's war stories. The cousins wanted to play catch up. They stood at the bar. "So you transferred out?" Justin asked as he watched his cousin nod. "And your parents are still clueless to it? You have to tell them, it's easier to rip off the bandaid when it's fresh."

"I know, but they has such high expectations for us. I still have a future with the DAs office and Branch enjoys me."

"You don't have to convince, we both know how are family is." Justin smirked, "All you have you have to do is ask yourself is are you proud with your life?"

"Truth, I want to be in the courtroom, I love that adrenaline rush. Plus I to be the DA in like twenties years.".Alex didn't have to think to hard about that question. She still has a career to work with, she is with someone who makes her feel whole and living with her. The only thing that would make things better would be marriage and kids. "But I still wouldn't change a thing. And when I almost lost Liv last year I finally knew that there is more to life than a career. So I am super proud of my life."

"Good so when you tell them everything, you won't have a guilty feeling." He remembered when he came out to his parents and the family.

Alex thought about the possibly look on her parents faces. "Right." she looked at Olivia smiling with Justin's boyfriend. She loved that smile, and could always take that worry about her parents away, "You're right. It doesn't matter… well, it shouldn't… Justin the look Mom had on her face when introduced Olivia to her. She had threatened look on her face and it could kill her."

Justin grabbed his cousin's hand, "Alex, it won't. And as much as our family thinks that we are an abomination, they still love us. Shit, I stopped talking to them after they treat me and Colin that last time. Mom was so worried," He laughed knowing how stupid families can be. "And your mom would be so upset if you had her grandchildren and you didn't let her near them."

Alex nodded agreeing to know that the truth, "What makes you think we're going to have children? We aren't even married yet."

Justin smiled, "Because you said the M word, you have never said that word about a person. You two are serious." Justin called Alex out on her words. Alex gave her beloved cousin a crooked smile knowing he was right.

"Yeah we are. What about Adam? He must be important enough to bring him to the family tomorrow." Alex wanted to know about his guy. They watched their partners interacting.

"Yeah, I think so. He's a good guy."

"He seems nice is he ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah he is ready, but we are going to skip church tomorrow."

"That's fair," Alex pulled Justin in for a hug, "I'm so glad you are here, we need to make our visits closer."

"Me too, Come on," They walked back to their partners.

* * *

I hope you enjoy.


	9. Our Future

Olivia and Alex were on the elevator, "So what do you think of my cousin?"

"I like them see. And it proves to me that your family isn't horrible." She commented as the walked off the elevator.

"Yeah yeah you win, the cabots are a loving family." Alex rolled her eyes at Liv.

Olivia opened the door, "Look I love you, but at least you have a caring family." Olivia turned to look at Alex.

"You're right." Alex starred at Olivia's lips. "I know. I can be difficult." She stepped closer to Liv, "But I believe I have to prove you something." Alex whispered.

Olivia cocked her brow, "Oh yeah that's right when do you want me to start the clock?"

They walked into the room. Alex smelled a soft vanilla fragrance in the room, she saw the dim lights further in the room. She stepped away from Olivia's embrace, to check out the room. She walked through the trail of rose petals. There was a room service tray with a bottle of wine and strawberries. "Olivia Benson what did you do?"

Olivia closed the door to enjoy Alex's surprised reaction. "Well this is our first christmas together and it started.." She looked at her watch, "Ten minutes ago we should take advantage of it."

Alex quickly shot a look to her lover, "taking advantage of a romantic Christmas evening?" Alex smirked as she picked up the bottle of Alex Gold. "Alex Gold?"

"Well with a Wine company that's named after you." Olivia stated stepping next to Alex.

Alex squinted at Olivia, "are you trying to get me all buttered up so you make sure you can win?"

"And what if I am?" she dipped a strawberry into the melted chocolate.

"I say there is an unfair advantage." she took a bite of the strawberry.

Olivia smiled at the smile Alex had on her face. "And I would say it's working," she played with Alex's hair. There lips were moving closer together "But.."

"But what?" she whispered.

"I actually want to give you something before the morning." Olivia gained eye contact with Alex.

Alex was intoxicated by everything Olivia was doing, "Really?" she was playing with Olivia's shirt.

Olivia sat Alex down on the bed. She walked to the drawer she kept her items in for the weekend. "Okay. I need you to be completely honest with me." Olivia watched Alex nodded as she handed Alex a small box.

Alex's heart skipped as was handed the box with this romantic setting. "Olivia what are you doing?" Her voice trembled.

Olivia smiled needing to know her reaction. "Open it." she softly commanded. Alex opened the jewelry box to see a pair of infinity earrings. Alex's heart sank a little not expecting the gift that it wasn't. "You don't like them?"

"No…" she looked up at Liv. "no I guess I assumed that it was going to be something else." she didn't really want the earrings after her emotions were kind of toyed with.

Olivia's eyes were locked with Alex's eyes. She knelt down on the floor, "Well what else would you expect?" one of her hands ran up and down Alex's leg.

Alex didn't want to openly say what she thought the small jewelry box was going to be. She caressed Olivia's cheek, "nothing. The earrings are lovely." she sounded so defeated.

Olivia kissed Alex's knee, "So you don't want anything else?" she questioned still trying to get words out of Alex. "Because if you don't like them we can return them." she gave Alex a concern sound in her voice.

"Olivia." Alex firmly spoke to Olivia. "Stop," she placed her finger on Liv's lips. "they are lovely. I promise."

Liv gave her a loving smile. "Okay." she kissed Alex's finger she took her hand to kiss her palm. "Because you know all I want to do is to make you happy." she was keeping eye contact with Alex.

Alex smirked at Liv, "I know that and I love that about you."

She sank Alex's hand down, "So it wouldn't be too much to say that I would want to you to be happy for the rest of your life?" Liv was slowly placing a ring on Alex's finger.

Alex's heart was pounding once again as she was right with her first instinct of the room. "Olivia." She quickly retrieved her left hand to see her new white gold diamond ring almost on her finger. "What are you saying?" her voice trembled with watery eyes.

"Alexandra Cabot. I am deeply in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I hope you do too." Olivia paused for a slight second as she took a deep breath, as she watched Alex cover mouth "Will you marry me?" Alex was speechless as she nodded at Olivia. She quickly pulled Olivia up to kiss her. Alex pulled them down onto the bed as she deepen the kiss. Olivia broke the kiss, "So is there an answer?"

Alex smiled looking into Olivia's eyes, being in her embrace, "Of course." She rose back up to grab the bottle of wine with her name. "I do have a question tho."

Olivia stood next to Alex, "And what's that?"

"How did you arrange when I was with you the whole time?" Alex wanted to know Liv's secret. She began to pour them each a glass of wine.

Olivia played with Alex's back, "But were you?" Her hand unzipped Alex's dress. "you take a pretty long shower." Before Alex could argue with Liv. Liv's hand move up to pull Alex's neck for a passionate kiss. She gently pushed Alex's dress off her shoulders.

Alex placed the glasses down for her to help guide her dress off her body. She positioned her body to face Liv, as she deepen their kiss. Olivia ran her hands down Alex's half naked body. Alex wrapped one of her legs around Olivia's leg. Olivia's hand inched closer and closer to Alex's buttocks. Alex quickly retrieved her body to break their embrace, "I can't have you win that easily." she smiled from ear to ear as she rested her forehead on Olivia's. She played with Olivia's collar on her button down.

Olivia sighed out, "You can't let that go?" she reached for a strawberry.

"No, and it's my night." Alex claimed the proposal as hers.

Liv dipped the strawberry in the chocolate, she brought it to Alex. She waited to feed it to her fiance as she let the warm chocolate drip onto Alex's bare chest and up her shoulder. "Is it?"

Alex took Olivia's hand to take strawberry. She dipped it in whipped cream and placed the dollop of cream on Olivia's nose. She kissed Liv's nose, "Yes, I am finally bound to the woman I love by a ring." she traded the berry for the glasses. "To marriage." she handed Olivia the extra glass.

Liv toasted to Alex, "to our life together." She corrected the blonde, they drank to the toast.

"Now, Ms Benson." Alex started. "I do believe you have far too much clothes on at this moment." She smirked as she stuck her finger in the whipped cream. She moved her hand closer to Olivia. She smudged her finger with the whipped cream across Liv's face. "Oh no." She stated.

Olivia watched Alex smiled at her as she licked her finger, "I thought we were going to have a sensual evening?"

"You think?" Alex took off her undergarments. "You can't have anything if you can't lose your clothes." She ate another strawberry.

Olivia slowly took off her clothes as she watched Alex played with the food she ordered for them to enjoy differently then what was going on. Alex sat down on the bed as she wiped chocolate on her stomach. "Am I supposed to eat you right now?"

"Clean me off first." She smiled as she laid down.

Liv crawled on the bed to hover over Alex. She leaned closer to Alex, "As you wish, you know this means I'm going to win."

Alex looked into Olivia's eyes, "I don't even care anymore."

Olivia chuckled as her lips dove to a spot on her neck where the chocolate landed. She slowly kissed down Alex's stomach. She inch further and further down her stomach. She gently part her legs. Liv smirked as her middle finger stroke in between Alex's wet folds, "This is gonna be too easy." She cocked her brow to her fiance.

Alex's adrenaline was already heighten. She quickly pulled Olivia up to prevent her from going down on her. Olivia gave Alex a confused look, "Hi." Alex loved looking into her eyes. She played with her short hair.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled as she rolled Olivia on her back, "I am perfectly fine." She sat up to straddle Olivia. "I want you." She locked her hands with Liv' kissed one hand. Olivia's thumb caressed on her lips. Alex licked her thumb, "Inside me." Olivia opened her her mouth. "As I look into your eyes." She commanded.

"But I wanted me to eat you, because you know I love doing that." She stated.

"You can save it for later." Alex explained as her hand trailed to Olivia's core. Alex smiled as she watched Olivia's nose flare. She leaned forward as she kissed Liv's ear. Alex's fingers entered Olivia and created a pace

. "I love you." Alex began to nuzzle on Olivia's neck.

Olivia's hand mirrored Alex's movement. She curled her fingers inside Alex as her paced turned into the speed Alex liked. Alex gently bit Olivia as her favorite brunette began to drive her wild. Olivia guided Alex's lips to her very own to begin a kiss. Alex's breaths started to become harsh as her body rocked against Olivia's body. Her clit rubbed back and forth on Olivia's hand. Olivia could feel Alex throbbing before her thumb created circles against Alex's clit.

"Liv." She exhaled. Alex sat up, grinding against Olivia. She bit her bottom lip staring into Olivia's eyes. "I love you."

Olivia followed Alex up. She wrapped her arm around Alex's waist. She kissed Alex's chest, before cupping her breast. Her tongue teased her nipple. Olivia gently played with Alex's hard nipple in between her teeth. Alex tighten the embrace as Olivia rocked her up and down against her hand. Liv's fingers rubbed Alex's swollen G-spot fast. Alex tried to slow down Olivia's movement to prevent the climax that was coming to her.

"Are you going to cum for me?" Olivia's mouth claimed the nipple her tongue played with. She needed to push Alex off the edge.

"No." Alex shook her head, as she pushed Olivia back down on the bed.

Olivia always loved the sight of her gorgeous fiance naked sitting on top of her. She knew she could get Alex where she wanted her at. Liv inserted another finger into Alex, to start an intense vigorous movement. Alex cried out as she pulled out of Olivia. Alex took Liv's hands as her hips obeyed Olivia's hand motion. "Are you sure?" Alex nodded as she leaned forward as clawed Liv's stomach.

"Liv," she squeaked out as felt her rush come over her. She deeply inhaled as her thighs squeezed against Olivia's buttock. Alex's flooded Olivia's hand as her body began to shake.

Olivia released Alex as she softly pulled Al to her. Alex trembled in Olivia's arms. "Are you okay?" She asked playing with hair.

"Of course," She smiled out of ecstasy.

Olivia rolled them on Alex's back, "That's good." She kissed the pale nose. "Now since you stopped before." She kissed Alex. "Can I finish tasting your sweetness?" She asked permission knowing she didn't need it.

Alex rolled her eyes, "But I need to return your favor." She panted out.

Olivia smiled at her, "It's your night. Don't worry about it." she whispered as she kissed down Alex's body. Alex smiled watching her lover.

* * *

Alex was laying her head on Liv's chest. Liv played with Alex's hair. Alex was perfectly content staying in the room in Olivia's arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Never felt better." She smiled her fingers were making small circles on Olivia's stomach.

"That's great to hear." Olivia began to play with her hand. "Do you like your ring?"

Alex crooked smiled at the ring, "mmmmm." she moved her eyes to Olivia. "I love it."

"Now how are you going to tell your parents?" Olivia cocked her brow, "or worse Trevor."

They adjusted themselves to sit up. "We will figure out tomorrow when we arrive there tomorrow."

"But are you going hide it from them until we…"

Alex played with Olivia's scar, "No." she quickly answered. "You and I will be married with or without my parents blessing."

"Are you sure?"

Alex rested her head on Olivia's forehead. "Olivia you are the love of my life. I can't imagine my life without you. And everytime I think about the shooting… I never want to go back to that state again." She kissed her hand. "You are my future."

Olivia smiled, "well that's good to know." She began a sweet gentle kiss.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia woke up to the sun beam down on her as she had Alex in her arms. Alex's head was on Olivia's chest as her arm wrapped Olivia's waist. Olivia always loved the days she would wake up before Alex. She actually could take in the morning. Alex jumped up from her slumber, "Shit." Olivia admired Alex's naked body sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Olivia smiled at the blonde.

"We overslept and missing church." Alex didn't move.

Olivia caressed her shoulder and played her hand. "Are we going to make the end of mass?"

Alex turned to her fiance, who was lying peacefully. She sank back down into Olivia's embrace. "No. I want to lay right here in my fiance's arms."

"Mm." Olivia smiled at Alex, "That word has a nice ring to it."

Alex propped herself on Olivia to look into her eyes, "Fiance?"

Olivia tucked hair behind Alex's ear, "Yeah, Alexandra Cabot is Olivia Benson's fiance. Soon she will be Alexandra Benson." She cocked her brow as she as she bit her bottom lip.

"Or Olivia Cabot?"

"Benson-Cabot?"

"What so I can be called ABC?"

"Now that's a name with an order." Olivia smiled. Alex started to object to her statement. Olivia pulled Alex in for a good morning kiss. "We'll figure it out. But let's go get breakfast," she whispered between their lips.

"Okay." Alex rolled off Olivia. They escaped the comfortable bed. Alex grabbed her phone to text Justin. "Do you think it will be okay if Justin and Adam join us?"

Olivia who already made her way to the bathroom to start brushing her teeth. "Sure why not."

"Why don't we have Adam plan our wedding?" Alex question as she managed to put on her lingerie.

"Bonding with your cousin's boyfriend I like it." Liv smiled as she crossed paths with Alex as she went to her suitcase. "He is a pretty decent guy."

"Yeah, that's because you like talking about your war wounds." Alex joked as she leaned against the door frame.

Olivia placed her dress on the bed before stepping closer to Alex. "I'm sorry I have more physical activities in my job than you."

"Hmmm," Alex's finger traced Olivia's body. "I think you are slacking on that physical activity." She bit her bottom lip as her mouth water with every muscular indent.

Olivia loved watching Alex admiring her. She knew that Alex was her perfect mate. "Ms. Cabot you are a terrible liar and drooling." Her thumb caressed Alex's lip.

Alex rested her forehead against Olivia's lips as she looked at Olivia's scar from the shooting. She likes the reminder of why they are together. The reminder that she should only care about what she wants. "I am so much in love with you, Olivia Benson." She lifted her head to look into Olivia's eyes.

"Alexandra Cabot, are you telling me you are gay?" Olivia smirked as she began to play with her blonde hair.

"Only with you." She replied before Olivia started a soft kiss. Alex pulled Olivia closer to her body, to start a deeper kiss. "We don't have time your cousin." Olivia softly let out.

Alex walked them into the bathroom. "You always say I don't need that much time." Alex sat on the counter.

Olivia took a step out of their embrace. She took a breath to look at her glowing fiance. She knew Alex was right they didn't really need a long time. Alex's finger gave her a gesture to command Olivia to come to her. Olivia rolled her eyes following Alex's direction. Olivia's tongue dove into Alex's mouth. She quickly inched down Alex's body with her kisses. She ripped off Alex's underwear. She was kneeling in between Alex's legs. She caressed Alex's legs. Their eyes were locked Olivia gently trailed her kisses on Alex's inner thigh to her warm core. Alex started playing with Olivia's hair, "Stop teasing me, we're on a time crunch." Alex panted out.

Olivia smirked at the blonde as she slid her fingers inside Alex, "If you say so." She spoke out as she heard the gasp coming out of Alex's mouth.

* * *

Alex's nails released Olivia from her grasp. "You okay?" Olivia asked as she released the sweaty and trembling Alex.

Alex who was very weak in the knees, and out of breath, "I'm great." Alex slid off the counter as she needs to grab Olivia's arm. "You are the only person who can take away my ability to walk." Alex laughed out.

Olivia sat Alex down on the bed, "Next time we will go slower, but you were the one who wanted to get a quick on in." Alex sighed out a smile as she got exactly what she wanted. Olivia kissed Alex's cheek. "I better get ready." Alex collapsed on the bed as she watched Olivia do her hair and makeup.

"You know you are really amazing." Alex finally got the strength to sit up.

Olivia walked towards Alex to respond. They heard a knock at the door, "That's them. You might want to go to the bathroom." Olivia chuckled at naked Alex. Olivia quickly put her dress to answer the door. "Hey Justin and Adam, how's it going?"

"Morning Olivia, you look nice," Justin and Adam walked into the messy room. He looked around the room at the champagne. "It seems last night didn't end with us. Where's Alex?"

"Oh she is getting in the bathroom, it was kind of," Olivia cleared her throat, "Rough morning for her."

Justin smirked at Olivia "Of course it was. You might want to cover up the hickey my cousin put on you before we get to her parents." They all sat down on the bed. "How hungover is she."

"I'm not hungover thank you." Alex finally opened the door being fully dressed.

Olivia smiled at Alex standing in the bathroom in a pair of jeans and nice blouse. "You look great."

Alex had a soft smile, "Of course I do."

"Alex you do have a glow to you." Justin stood up to look at his cousin, "Why."

"I don't know, or maybe it's because," Alex looked at her cousin with the ring on her finger.

"I knew it, congrats Olivia." Adam hugged Olivia

"Why didn't you tell me?" Justin hugged Alex.

"Don't worry, you are the first to know, and I didn't tell you because it happened last night so excuse me for enjoying time with my fiance." Alex rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Well, this is great news, celebratory brunch before we meet up with the family." Justin smiled. "But first Olivia we need to your top," Olivia turned to Justin confused. "Your back and neck with her parents won't be good."

Alex saw the claw marks on Olivia's back. Alex's hand covered her smile, "Sorry." Olivia rolled her eyes at Alex. Justin nudged her. "What I can't help it," Alex whispered to her cousin.

"I'm sure if you try you could." He shrugged.

"No, Justin she can't," Olivia walked past the two, "Because I am the best she has ever had and what can she say is that I make her lose control," Olivia whispered into Alex's ears to cause goosebumps. She entered the bathroom to change.

Alex shrugged, "She's not wrong."

"I hope she's not mad at me for suggestions for her to change?" Justin asked as they moved to the bed area.

"Nope maybe me, but she'll be fine."

* * *

I hope you enjoy trying to work on the next chapter as we speak, coming out chapter.


	11. I Love Her

_**Okay, guys, this is going to be a rollercoaster chapter. Thank you for the support**_

* * *

The cousins, Olivia, and Adam arrived at the Cabot house. "Okay, are you ready?" Justin asked out of the front seat.

Alex took Olivia's hand, "Yeah, it will be fine."

"If you say the word we are out," Justin stated.

"Thank you but I can take care of myself." Alex needs to stop thinking about coming out to her parents. "And Olivia will be here." She squeezed Olivia's hand. They looked into each other's eyes. Alex leaned in closer to Olivia, "We should go."

The four of them worked their way to the house. Justin and Alex's grandfather opened the door as always. "Alexandra you missed church." He hugged everyone.

"I'm sorry we overslept." She quickly responded. "I woke up it was too late."

"That's a shame everyone wanted to see you." Alex's mom walked into the room. "Did you not set an alarm clock?"

Alex handed Katherine the gifts, "Actually no we didn't. I wanted to sleep in, I hardly get to." She explained to her mom. "We also just didn't want to go."

"Oh, we?" Katherine gave dagger eyes to Olivia knowing it would be Olivia's fault on why they are late.

"Yeah I don't do church," Justin explained to his views stepping in between Olivia and Katherine. "And I wanted to do breakfast."

"That's okay at least you are here now." Her grandfather caressed Alex's cheek.

Olivia watched Alex looking at her grandfather with her little girl eyes. She hugged her grandfather. "I'm happy you are here too."

"Are you hungry? Your grandmother made her blueberry crumb cake."

"Sounds delicious."

"You have no idea how good it is." Alex smiled at Olivia. "What do you think?"

"Yeah of course." Olivia agreed with the happy Alex.

Alex took Olivia's hand as they traveled into the kitchen. Alex's grandmother was making items for their dinner. Alex gave her grandmother a big, before helping her wash vegetables. She caught Olivia sitting on the stool on the other side of the kitchen island. Alex became a little flushed. "You know Gram Olivia is a fantastic cook."

"Really." The older woman with the piercing blue eyes questioned. "How are you making mashed potatoes or a pie?"

"Depends on the pie, but I definitely make potatoes." She smiled at Alex darling grandmother.

"Well help out." She commanded the short-haired brunette.

Olivia smiled at the feeling of a family dynamic. She proceeded to help with making the meal.

* * *

The girls finished helping the meal. Alex finished her rounds talking to the family. She found herself in the Fourier with Olivia sitting with Justin and Adam. "Hey." Liv greeted her fiance. "Are you okay?"

"Of course. " she turned to Olivia who was giving her a look. "What?"

"It's nice to see so relaxed and happy with your family," Olivia observed.

"That's because Alex loves her family." Justin smiled. "As crazy and uptight we can be. We're still family."

"That's nice," Adam commented. "But what's your family like Olivia."

"My family is super small nothing like this," Olivia stated as she looked out the Alex as she looked out the window. "Why is Trevor Langon walking out of a car?"

"Olivia I think you are becoming delusional about Trevor." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Al." Justin pointed.

They all got up to look out the window. "Really?" Olivia looked at Alex.

"I swear to God I didn't invite him," Alex stated.

"That's because I invited him." Katherine made the comment walking past everyone to go answer the door.

Alex's heart and stomach dropped, as she tried to catch up with her mother. "MOM! Why did you invite him?"

"Because his parents were out of the states and he should have a family meal on Christmas. Also maybe you can come to your senses about him." She stated. "He is perfect for you and you are such good friends."

"Olivia is my dinner guest. Not Trevor."

Katherine looked over to the look Olivia had her face with her arms crossed. "Olivia is your friend. I'm sure she'll understand." She cocked her brow as she was still looking, Olivia.

"No, she isn't." Alex opened the door to Trevor.

"Hey Alex, Mrs. Cabot." Trevor smile handing Katherine a bouquet and a bottle of wine.

Alex put her hand on his chest preventing him to walk through the threshold. "Outside now." Alex was pissed at her mother and Trevor. Her fuse was starting to go off.

"Alexandra, he can come in."Katherine snapped at her daughter.

"No Mom. He can't."

Olivia was getting pissed for Alex. Justin having to hold her hand. "Alex?"

Alex waved Olivia off, "Trevor outside now." She walked outside with him. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, your mom invited me and I can't say no. I tried calling to see if it was okay but your phone was off." He gave an innocent smile.

"First off my phone is off because spending time with my family. Second off what made you think it would be at all a good call to come up here when you knew full well that I was trying to introduce Olivia to my family." She backed him to his car.

"Because I used to hang out with your family all the time with you and it was completely fine. And we can make it like we used to." He grabbed her hand.

Alex could hear how many times Olivia has said Trevor is in love with her. She never wanted to hear it or to lose a friend. "We're not together. We will never be back together."

"But we could. Alex you and I are perfect together. We've always been perfect. You can't tell me when you are in bed with her that you don't think about me." He stroked her hair.

"I believe it was Olivia's name I called out when you were eating me?" She openly stated. "I believe it was Olivia is the one I risked my career. I believe I have never fake it with Olivia. And I believe as of last night why I purposely ignored your phone call I'm taking OLIVIA'S last name." Alex calmly laid out the facts.

"But you don't have the balls to tell your family that you are with the famous Olivia."

*****************************Inside at the same time*****************************************

"What's going on?" Alex's father asked as he and Justin's father walked into the Fourier.

"Alex is about to kick Trevor ass," Justin said not looking away from his cousin.

"Why is Trevor here?" He asked.

"Auntie Kat invited him."

"Excuse me?" He questioned his nephew.

"Yeah, something about she needs to finally admit that she and Trevor are perfect for each other."

"Are you sure that's what she said?" He needed to make sure after having a conversation last night with Katherine about Alex and Olivia. "This crazy. She knows Alex is Olivia." He accidentally while watching his daughter distraught.

Olivia looked at Justin. "I didn't say anything." He quickly said.

"Lena spoke about something during Thanksgiving. But seeing the way she looks at you yesterday." Jim caring looked at Olivia. "It was obvious."

"Why didn't you tell her that you knew? This has been killing her?" Olivia's heart lifted up.

"She would tell us when she was ready. But you need to excuse me I need to have a conversation with someone."

"Guys." Adam grabbed Olivia's attention. She walked Trevor pull Alex in for a kiss. She saw Alex quickly slap Trevor. She instantly walked to the door to meet Alex.

Olivia looked in the watery eyes. Alex shook her head as she stormed past Olivia to find her mother.

"Alexandra, what's wrong?" Lena looked up from the table she was sitting at with the older generation of ladies in the family.

"I need to talk to you." She said firmly but softly to her mother.

"In a minute darling, we are having a conversation." Katherine smiled as she took a sip of her wine.

Alex stood there for a half-second staring at her mother. She was pissed that her mom couldn't respect her distance. Her mom couldn't leave the Trevor situation alone. "I'm engaged to Olivia!" She said out loud to the entire room.

The room got quiet as Katherine looked at Alex, "I'm sorry?"

"This is why I have been telling you to back off on the whole Trevor, and you wouldn't listen. Olivia and I have been together for over a year, and I love her with all my heart. We are going to spend the rest of our lives together." She watched her mother sit there in silence.

"This is a mistake." Katherine softly said.

"What?"

"The future you want does not include her, what about being DA or your political future?" Katherine stood up to look at her daughter.

Alex looked around the woman in the Cabot house and always was so concerned to live up to their standards. "Sometimes the future you want, won't mean a thing if you can't share it with the one who completes you." She watched the look of disapproval, "I love her Mom." Alex's eyes pleaded with Katherine. Katherine walked away from Alex.

Alex turned around to see Olivia, Justin, and Adam standing at the front door. Alex's Dad gave her a hug. "Are you okay?"

"No, and I'm going to leave."

"It's Christmas kiddo." Her father made a remark.

"I know, but mom doesn't want me here." They walked to the front door.

"I'll talk to her," Jim stated calmly.

"Don't ruin your day as well, but at least you know the truth." Alex gave a sad smile.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable. But you two have my blessings." He tucked her hair behind her ears. He touched Olivia's shoulder. "She is just going to need some time to process."

"Thanks, Daddy." She gave Jim another hug before they left.

* * *

Olivia opened the door to the quiet Alex. She sat down on the bed. Olivia walked to Alex to see her fiance emotionally drained. She sat down on Alex. She grabbed her hand brushed the blonde hair back. Olivia gently pulled Alex towards her. As soon as Alex got the physical contact with Olivia, the tears that Alex was holding back since Trevor tried to kiss her rushed out of her eyes.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed**_


	12. Non Negotiable

Alex walked out of the bedroom in her oversized pajama top. She saw Olivia in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She smiled to her beautiful fiance, "So you are making this place smell so good." She stated inhaling the room. She walked into the kitchen to start the coffee pot.

"I'm not sure it tastes as good as it smells." Olivia stated as she began to make eggs.

"You're an amazing cook, and you know it. You just refuse to cook that's why you have self doubt." Alex smiled.

"Refusing and having time are two totally different things." Olivia stated as she handed Alex a plate of food.

Alex took a plate, "You know I love when you cook for me." She placed the plate on the counter. She made their morning beverages.

"Well at least I can do something right." Olivia smirk as she finished dishing out the meal.

They walked to the dining room table. Alex started drinking her tea. She looked around the quiet apartment, and watched Olivia eat her breakfast. "We have it." Alex observed out loud.

Olivia looked up at Alex. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we have it. We have good careers, and we have each other. It's like what more could a girl ask for?"

Olivia smiled as she took Alex's tealess hand. "Absolutely throw a cat and little ones in the mix and it will be perfect."

Alex laughed out a smile to Olivia's comment. A statement she highly desired, "Yeah," Her smile quickly fell with her head.

Olivia squeezed Alex's hand knowing she has been off since Christmas, "What?"

"Will it be worth it if our children don't have a grandmother?" Alex questioned out loud.

Olivia quickly changed their location, bringing Alex to the couch. "Have you talked to her?" Olivia asked knowing how much her mom meant to Alex.

Alex conflicted about everything going on. "No," She didn't want to talk to her mother, but still loves her. "No she hasn't called and neither have I." Olivia handed Alex a tissue as her eyes started to water. "I mean come on I ruined her perfect Christmas by outing myself to everyone in the family and left." She stated kind of regretting her actions.

"You were pissed about Trevor." Olivia touched her shoulder to start massaging her back. "Which you had every right to have those emotions."

Alex's glassy eyes looked at Olivia's. "If she knew about us then why did she bring Trevor. And why did he come?" She asked all the questions from the previous weekend.

Olivia wasn't going to make any negative comments about Trevor in Alex's fragile state, "Maybe, maybe it was a back off to me and it went the wrong way?" She tried to suggested to the blonde.

Alex's smiled at Olivia for trying to make her feel better. "You know." She sighed out as she sat back on the couch still holding Olivia's hand. "Trevor said he has always loved me, saying that I'm making the wrong decision marrying you."

"Oh?" Olivia wasn't shocked by that statement. "And do think that after everything."

Alex shook her head, "No. We are going to get through this." They took a moment to embrace the quiet air. "I'm sorry I never listened to you about Trevor, you warned me so many times."

Olivia took a moment before she told Alex the right thing. "Alex, I'm sorry the things I said about it." She was trying to think about how to be honest and kind to Alex, even though she hated Trevor. "I've always been territorial when it comes between you and Trevor. You guys have this connection that I don't think I will ever have with you." Olivia sighed out.

"What do you mean?"

"Your past, he has your past and your parents." She looked at Alex.

"But you have my future and my kids." Alex quickly responded without thinking. "I am sorry I have ever made you feel that way, and I'm sorry I never really listen to your feelings."

"Stop apologizing." Olivia stood up, "Why don't we go for a run?"

Alex looked at her fiance that hates running, "What? You hate running."

"But you love it," Olivia pulled Alex off the couch. "And I love you. I want you to be happy and smile." She stared into her eyes as she walked them to their bedroom. We also have dinner tonight and we need to make sure you are in a mood to be around people."

"I'm sorry I am in a downer mood." Alex still didn't know how to properly react to Trevor and the lack of love from her mom.

"No sorry, You and your mom will figure out a way, especially if she is so desperate to have grandchildren." Olivia slowly unbuttoned Alex's nightshirt, "And your best friend just crossed a major line. You will figure out what you want to do with him. Now for tonight," Olivia placed her finger on Alex's lips before she could say anything, "We don't have to. We can cancel, order pizza, open a nice bottle of wine, and fall asleep to a movie."

Alex closed her eyes as she sighed out, "Escaping the world sounds amazing." She smiled out. "Justin and Adam will kill us."

"Just because they live in a world where they plan out parties and weddings, but we live in a world where downtime is important." Olivia tried to make her suggestion easier.

"You are too good for me." She rested her forehead on Olivia's.

Liv pushed Alex's shirt on to the floor. "Vows for sickness and in health we are going to make soon." Liv smiled, "Also maybe seeing all of our friends who love us even if we are together. This is your choice to make." Olivia stepped away from Alex to change into her work out clothes. "But I say you probably need to let me know in a couple of hours so we can inform the restaurant and people."

* * *

Alex eventually got dressed to begin a run with Olivia. They haven't been on a run for a while let alone Alex. Alex felt good to run it did keep her mind off her situation. Liv pushed their work out harder. They slowed down for a cup of coffee. They locked arms staying bundled together as they strolled in the park in the snow.

"And why are we walking in the snow?" Alex asked holding her coffee.

"We need a cool down after our run duh." Olivia answering the obvious.

Alex moved even closer to Olivia to take her warmth. "You know I want to do dinner. I am not ashamed of us even if my mother is."

"Alexandra Cabot, she will come around, did you invite her tonight?" Olivia watched Alex shook her head. "Okay, what about your father?" She shook her once more. "I love you but you love to avoid conflict."

"Excuse me I am a lawyer because I love to argue,"

"Other people's issues."

"You know what Olivia Benson. I don't have time for this." Alex broke the embrace to throw her coffee away.

"Really you can't handle the truth?"

Alex smirked as she saw the pile of snow on top of a bench. She scooped up the snow up to roll it into a ball. "Of course I can." She threw the ball at Olivia.

Olivia's mouth dropped as she just had a snowball thrown at her. "Are you serious?"

"I am not avoiding conflict here." She smiled as made another ball. Olivia squinted as she walked past Alex. She threw away her coffee. "Are you seriously mad at me for throwing a snowball?"

Alex walked closer to Olivia. Olivia shook her head, "Nope" she splashed the pile of snow next to her on to Alex. Alex shot a look at Olivia. Olivia smirked at her love ready for a snowball fight. "Hey you started it let's finish it."

* * *

Alex smiled at the love of her life as she threw the next one. They continued the fight all the way back to their apartment. They ran to their apartment front door. Alex squealed as Olivia wrapped her arms around her. They started laughing at each other. "I love hearing you laugh." Olivia smiled and out of breath.

"Thank you for getting me out of the apartment." She began a kiss.

Liv broke the kiss. "Thank you for coming out, but I think our morning out is going to get juicy." Olivia watched Trevor carrying flowers walk up to them. Alex looked at Trevor and rolled her eyes. Olivia rubbed the cold shoulders. "You seriously have a lot of nerves showing up here." She walked to the six-foot-five attorney.

"Good morning Olivia,"

"What do you want?"

He looked at Olivia, "I'm not here for you. I'm here to talk to…"

"Yeah, Alex doesn't want to talk to you." The soaked Olivia crossed her arms not looking at Alex. She was focused on Trevor finally being able to say things that she has wanted to say to him for a long time.

"Don't you think you should ask Alex that."

"No, we have already talked about you and I saw everything last week. You crossed a line of your friendship and trust. Frankly.." Olivia stopped as Alex touched her shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"Can we talk privately," Trevor asked.

Alex looked at Olivia and back at Trevor, "No, not today, and as of right now not ever, so if you have to say something say it."

"I'm sorry for my actions last week." Trevor looked at Alex as he handed her a bouquet of lilies.

Alex took the flowers, "Olivia is non-negotiable. You and I are never going to happen again. Olivia's feelings are non-negotiable. And if you can handle that I will see you tonight. Get the information from Casey." She commanded as she walked into the apartment building with Olivia.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and I love seeing all the reviews


	13. party

Olivia opened the door to Justin and Adam. "Hey guys, how was your trip?" She asked helping them with their bags.

"It was good." He stated. "It was worth it to set up tonight," Justin informed.

Liv walked them to the spare bedroom. "Well here is your room and the bathroom just out the door."

"This is cute," Justin stated.

"There is a nice view." Adam appreciated the view of the park.

"Yeah, Alex likes being here so she can run in the mornings and not have to go far." Olivia smiled thinking about Alex running.

"And I'm sure you join her?"

"Sometimes, but I prefer to not run. I do it for a living." Olivia laughed out loud.

"And when she says she is out of shape don't listen to her." Alex interrupted standing in a silk red number. "Her out of shape isn't our out of shape." Alex nudged Olivia's shoulder remembering their first work out session.

"Well, maybe we can put you to the test." Justin smiled

Olivia saw Adam shaking his head. "Maybe when it isn't freezing outside nobody needs to get a cold," she smiled at Alex fixing her hair. Adam quietly said thank you.

"So who's all going and where is this 'dinner'?" Justin asked all the questions as he started to unpack his suitcase to get out his outfit.

"A couple of Olivia's fellow police officers, and my coworkers and a couple of friends," Alex stated listed the guest list.

"What about your mom and dad?" Justin asked.

"Nope."

Justin hugged his cousin, "It will take time." He stated from previous experience.

Olivia tried to give Alex and Justin sometime to chat, "Do you know what else takes time, this mug so I will take a quick shower to get ready." She stated as she touched Alex's shoulder.

* * *

Olivia and Alex were at Mulligans greeting everyone for their engagement dinner. Olivia watched the room fill up and laughed at the look of the room seeing that the cop bar is filled with cops and lawyers.

"Why Detective Benson I do believe you are smiling," Elliot stated as he handed her a beer.

Olivia had a loving look as she looked at Elliot, "Can you imagine how many times we have said how many we hate lawyers, and I am now going to marry one." Olivia laughed at the irony of her life as she watched Alex interacted with her family and coworkers.

Elliot handed Kathy a drink as well, "Well I like her so she is safe." Elliot gave Olivia his seal of approval.

Elliot and Alex were the only two opinions that mattered. "I think I like her too." Her heart filled with joy as she watched Alex laugh.

"Well, congrats I'm glad she said yes, I saw the ring." Kathy smiled. Olivia looked at Elliot, "The man forgot to take it out of his pocket."

"Thanks, Kathy, what did you think of the ring?" She questioned.

"It's a very reserved taste. Quite lovely especially for Alex." She stated.

"I'm happy it screams Alex."

Abbie handed Alex a drink"I am so glad you two are finally here." Abbie stated as she was holding Alex's hand to admire the ring. "And if you listen to me sooner." Abbie likes to think she opened Alex's eyes about Olivia.

"Are you going to get her a ring?" Casey asked.

Alex took a sip of her drink, "She said she doesn't want one but She has been eyeing a necklace." Alex smiled knowing she wants to get the jewelry for her favorite Detective, even if Olivia basically declined it. "She deserves it."

"I want to come with you to get it." Abbie's southern accent shined out in excitement. "We both should, especially if we are in the bridal party."

"Deal, and of course you are, and Justin is already planning everything in his head" Casey looked around the room. "Case are you looking for someone?" Alex questioned her friend.

"Hey, where is Trevor? He should be here." Casey stated out loud

Alex's stomach sank, "Did he say he was coming?" She was curious about her "friend". She finished her drink.

"Yeah, he called me a couple of hours ago." Casey stated taking a sip of her beer, "He said he was coming, maybe he got caught up?" She suggested. "Maybe he managed to get a date." She shrugged.

Alex took a deep breath, "Okay well why don't we get a shot." She walked with the two to the bar.

Olivia made her way through the friends at Mulligan's. She was talking to a group as she watched Alex interacting with her friends.

"I'm really concerned, I don't know how to help her." Olivia sighed out to George.

George touched Olivia's shoulder, "This is going to be the hardest part for her." George can relate to Alex's feelings.

Olivia watched Alex throwback another shot, "Excuse me, I will be right back. Michael, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"I'll swing by in the morning," George stated as he looked at Alex.

"Why don't the six of us do breakfast?" They nodded as an agreement.

Olivia walked behind Alex, "Hey," Olivia smiled at Alex, "What are we doing?"

Alex smiled as she wrapped an arm around Olivia's neck, "Olivia! Would you like a shot?" Alex handed her fiance a glass.

Olivia looked at Casey and Abbie who seemed to be having fun and didn't want to call Alex out for over-drinking. "Hey, Al." She placed the glass down, to try to gain eye contact "We need to make a toast."

"You're right." Alex took the shot that Olivia refused, "Let's go." Alex looked at her friends, "Ladies." She took Olivia's hand walk over to their table.

Olivia sat them down for a moment. "Alex," she played with the blonde's hair. She finally gained eye contact from the beautiful blue eyes, "Are you okay?"

Alex smiled at her fiance, "I love you." She inched closer to Olivia. She loved how caring Liv is to her. "And I'm glad we here in front of our friends celebrating our love." Her hand brushed up and down Olivia's thigh. Alex watched her hand play with Olivia's skin.

Olivia watched Alex's nose flare. Alex bit her lower lip, "Al we can go home; if this too much." Olivia was very concerned with Alex's actions and noticing the lack of Trevor. She quickly held her hand

"No," Alex lifted her eyes to Olivia, "This is our party." She softly kissed Olivia, "And I want to put danceable music on. And Dance and after we have fun here with our friends. YOU… Are… Going… fuck… me" Alex started navigating the night in between kisses. "So… hard…" Olivia pulled away from Alex. She gave her a look to try to get to open up. Alex squinted at Olivia. She stood up with her glass of water. She tapped the glass, to get the room's attention. "I want to welcome everyone, and thank everyone for joining us on a day to celebrate," Alex put her hand out for Olivia. "The engagement between Olivia and I. Now everyone please enjoy tonight. We have an open bar and in a few minutes, we will have the floor open for dancing. And if we haven't had a chance to say hello we will be making our rounds together in a few minutes." Alex laughed out seeing a couple of her coworkers around.

They sat down, Alex slowly pulled Olivia closer to her so she could talk in Olivia's ear privately, "See I'm fine, I delivered that speech perfectly. Is it so wrong that I want you to go home and make love to me."

"No," Olivia looked into Alex's eyes, trying to read Alex. "Are you sure?"

"Olivia Benson I love that you are this concerned but I'm fine, even if Trevor didn't make it and my mom is being my mom. I'm great because I have you."

Olivia knew she shouldn't push Alex anymore than what she was doing, especially in a public place. "Okay." She locked eyes with Alex. She loved those blue eyes, she would do anything for them. "If you're fine, I'm cool with that."

Alex sighed out a loving smile, "You're cool with that." She pulled Olivia in for a kiss. "I love you."

Olivia took a deep breath, "I love you too." Alex smiled at Olivia. "Babe Elizabeth Donnelly is here."

Alex turned to see her mentor walk through the door. Alex forgot she invited her as she had one too many drinks. "Okay let's go greet her." She stood them up as she walked them to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Hi," Alex greeted the blonde.

"Hello, Alex, and detective Benson thank you for the invitation." She handed them a bag. "I can't stay long I have work in the morning, but I wanted to at least make an appearance."

"That's okay other people didn't show up who said they were coming up," Alex uttered.

Olivia quickly responded, "What Alex meant to say we appreciated that you stopped by." She fixed Alex's rude comment.

"That's okay Olivia." Elizabeth gave a motherly look to the sad inebriated Alex and placed her hand on the cheek. "Alex just because you don't work for me anymore doesn't mean we can't talk." Elizabeth gain Alex's eye contact. She held Alex's hand "I am so happy for you. You didn't make your career everything, you didn't choose over having love, and you are still succeeding. You don't have to hit my age and struggle with all the what-ifs because you gave it all up for the job." Elizabeth looked at Olivia, "You too Olivia."

"You have what ifs? And you agree with my decision?"

"Yes, and yes, the day you handed in the disclosure papers I was sad to lose one of my best ADAs but happy for you. Congrats." Elizabeth smiled.

Alex jumped into a hug from her mentor, "Thank you I needed to hear this."

"You're welcome," The music changed to the danceable music for Alex, "That's my queue, I will see you later."

A tear escaped Alex's eye as she watched Elizabeth leave, "Are you okay?" Olivia asked.

Alex smiled as she looked at Olivia, "I'm great," she took Olivia's hands, "Come on, let's go dance." The girls walked on to the floor to enjoy their time on the dance floor together.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed**


	14. Welcome to the family

**I know its been awhile but yay Quaratine**

* * *

Olivia woke up with Alex on the phone. She was pacing back and forth in their room. Liv got up to put on a pot of coffee for the entire apartment and to make Alex a cup of tea. Olivia returned to the room to sit down on their bed. Alex took the tea out of Olivia's hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"Dad I've got to go." She stated as she played with Olivia's hair. Olivia raised her eyebrow, shocked she was on the phone with her father. She took Alex's hand and kissed her wrist. "Yeah I will tell Justin we will do dinner. Okay, yes Dad." They finally locked their hands. "Okay we will see you tomorrow. Bye." she hung up the phone. She placed her tea on the nightstand.

"We're doing dinner?" Olivia asked as she watched Alex crash onto the bed. Liv smiled as she laid next to her as she tucked Alex's hair behind her ear.

Alex rolled over,"Yes, my parents are apparently in town and Dad wants to have dinner."

"What about your mom?"

"I guess she will be there," Alex stated while she played with Liv's robe.

"Are you okay with that?"

Alex finally locked eyes with her fiance, "I guess we will deal with that tonight." She untied the robe.

"What about the boys? We are supposed to entertain them."

Alex bit her bottom lip, "We can talk to them when they wake up." Alex's fingers traced Olivia's naked body. Olivia held her hand to prevent her hands moving further down her body. "You're not going to let me kiss you good morning?"

Olivia squinted at Alex's statement, "Of course," Alex inched closer to Olivia. Alex kissed Olivia's cheek. "but think about your guests."

"Do you not trust me?" Alex raised her brow to Olivia. Her finger was brushing up and down on Liv's stomach.

She sighed at watching Alex's lips move. "Of course I do." Olivia slowly inched in for the kiss. Her lips softly pressed against Alex's lips. She pulled away from the blonde. She gazed upon Alex's face to repeat the kiss. Alex chuckled as she deepened the kiss. Olivia broke the kiss before they could further their actions. "Okay, I am taking a shower." She quickly walked into their bathroom taking off her robe. "Why don't you greet your cousin and tell them the news?"

Alex sat up watching Olivia getting undressed and turning on the shower. She took a gulp of her tea before she followed Olivia's actions. Alex stepped into the hot shower and grabbed Liv's loofa. She began to lather Liv up in soap suds.

Liv smiled as she turned around, "Your will power is very low."

Alex positioned herself under the showerhead, "Well I know what I want." She handed Olivia shampoo.

Liv took the bottle, "Didn't you get enough last night?" She questioned as she ran her fingers through Alex's hair.

Alex's body developed goosebumps as Olivia washed her hair, "Well last night we… I was drunk…" Alex stopped herself to say how she honestly felt. "Listen I don't need to explain myself."

Olivia's fingers trailed down Alex's body as she smiled at her lover, "But if you tell me why you need this so much." Alex's heart was racing as Olivia was starting to tease her. Olivia was enjoying watching Alex's nose flare and Alex licked her lips. "Are you wanting to give me feedback or we can just shower." She wrapped her arms around Alex pulling her in. Her hands inched down the blonde's back to cup her buttocks. She lifted one of the pale legs to wrap around her waist. "No?" She was starting to release the embrace.

Alex tightened it, "Because I love you, I love your touch, you make me feel amazing and…" Alex knew her bullshitting wasn't working on Olivia. "Can you please just fuck me?" She commanded.

"That's all I needed to hear." Olivia slammed her against the wet wall. Olivia placed her knee in between Alex's legs. Their eyes locked as Olivia knelt down. She kissed Alex's inner thigh. Alex rested her leg on Olivia's shoulder as Liv locked her leg around her arm while she began to caress Alex's chest. Alex locked fingers with that hand.

Liv's tongue brushed Alex's wet lips. Her tongue started to trace around Alex's clit as her fingers slowly slid into Alex. Alex quickly grabbed Liv's hair. Alex bit her bottom lip as Olivia sped her pace. Alex couldn't control the loud cry. Liv trailed her hand to Alex's cheek, to move towards Alex's mouth. "Fuck." She squeaked out. Olivia laughed inside because Alex couldn't lower her voice. She stopped moving her fingers as she kissed up Alex's stomach. She kissed her cheek. "You can't stop." She whined.

"But you have to be thoughtful of your cousin," Olivia smirked as she had Alex in her grip with the pleading blue eyes. She wanted to be courteous to their guest. "Do you promise?" Liv asked, mesmerized by Alex's nose flaring and quivering lip. Alex nodded. Liv dove her tongue into Alex's mouth as she began to pump her fingers in and out of Alex. Their tongues moved deeper into their mouths. Alex sank into Olivia's fingers to let Liv guide her hips to where they needed to go.

"Liv, do you think we are going to become an old married couple?" Alex sighed out as she tightened their embrace.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean." Olivia started to kiss Alex's neck as she continued to talk. "do you think we will still have sex like this after we're married or will we just be those couples who never have sex."

Olivia pushed Alex's wet hair back, to look into Alex's eyes. "Alex, I love you, I love the way you taste, I love to make sure you are satisfied." She moved her fingers into Alex's favorite position. "And most importantly you are way too horny to ever think." Olivia smiled as she knew that was the move she needed. "That we are going to be ones of those couples." Olivia nibbled on Alex's ear giving in to Alex's sounds.

Alex lost their eye contact as her eyes rolled back as she melted into Liv's arms. "You're right." She moaned into Olivia's ear.

Liv stepped out of their embrace, "Of course I am." Alex smiled at Olivia knowing throughout all the craziness that has been going between her friends and family. Olivia can make her happy and complete.

* * *

The fully dressed ladies walked out of their bedroom. "Good Morning Ladies." Justin smiled.

"Good Morning." Olivia walked into the kitchen to make her cup of coffee and to warm up Alex's tea.

"How was your shower?" Justin looked at his cousin.

Alex sat down next to her cousin on the couch. She inhaled a smile, "Relaxing."

"That's what we call it?" Justin asked.

"Justin if a shower doesn't relax that I think you and,"

"Adam!"Olivia needed the cousins to not converse about their sex life. "How did you sleep last night?" Olivia asked as she walked into the living room handing Alex's her tea. Olivia sat on the arm of the couch next to Alex.

"Oh, it was nice." He responded. "What do we have on the agenda today?"

"I think we should go to the cafe down the street for breakfast, with George and his boyfriend," Olivia stated. "And…" She looked at Alex.

"Would you care to elaborate on that And?"

"Soo Dad is apparently in town and wants to have dinner." Alex's voice shook with her information.

"Excuse me?" Justin's ears perked up. "Do I have to go."

"No, but he knows you are in town."

"So your father couldn't attend your engagement party but the next day wants to take you out to dinner?"

"You know I can't explain it either." Alex sighed out with her heart sinking again.

"Will Aunt Kat be there?"

"I'm not sure, probably."

Justin rolled his eyes. "I suppose if you have to go to dinner with your homophobic mother. I… well we." He reached over to hold Adam's hand. "Should help stir the pot." He smirked. "Olivia,"

Liv was enjoying her coffee, "Yes Justin."

He looked at his cousin's fiance, "Welcome to the family, tonight should be fun."

* * *

 **Thanks for the support**


	15. Night Out

_**I Hope you enjoy**_

* * *

The four were getting ready for the outing. Justin made drinks for the group, as Alex had Adam and Olivia in their room to figure out an outfit.

"I don't why this is such a big deal." Justin walked into their room.

Alex's heart was racing, as she was thinking about being in the same room as her mother now that she is out. "Because it matters."

"It's the whole I have to live up to my mother's standards. She has." Olivia rolled her eyes.

Justin turned on the radio to have music ease the mood. "Well,z why don't we calm you down?" He asked, handing her a shot.

Alex standing in the middle of her closet looked over to her tall cousin standing there with a small glass. She took the clear glass out of her hand. "Okay,"

Olivia didn't like the way this night could go. She sat on the bed watching the cousins bonding but not saying anything. Adam sat down next to Olivia, "You're not much of a talker?" He asked noticing when it's the four of them together she is quiet.

"No Adam," Alex stated as she traded her glass for a beer bottle, "Olivia is the observer." She smiled playing with Olivia's hair.

"Is that how you are such a good detective like Alex says you are?" He questioned the brunette.

Olivia slid the bottle out of Alex's hand to take a sip. "I guess so? I like to see the whole scene and get my facts together before say something wrong."

"She also has a look."

Justin walked out of the closet, "A look?"

"What kind of look?" Adam smiled.

She looked into Olivia's eyes and smiled, "When she is talking to a victim. She touches them, gives them her look and they tell her everything. Everyone can trust her. And the only one she opens up to is." She retrieved her bottle back. "Is me." She smirked, taking the outfit out of Justin's hands.

"Aww really." Adam enjoyed the love story.

"Well her partner, but she sees him more than me soo." She shrugged her shoulders as she entered the bathroom to change.

"Hey, can you do the look on me?" Justin asked, wanting to see Olivia's tricks.

Olivia sighed out before standing up. "It's not a superpower." She sassed out. "And you Justin seem like an open book like your cousin." She smirked.

He walked around the room, "I mean you're not wrong, but I want to see you do your thing." He picked up her badge. "You have a cool job. It's interesting."

"You think?"

"Yeah, here I am being a designer and Adam being a wedding planner. And you put your life on the line every day." Justin observed looking at the small picture of Olivia in her uniform that Alex made Olivia printed. "How often do you wear the uniform?" He raised his brow.

"Hardly ever." Olivia approached Justin, before he could ask him another question. Olivia gently held Justin's hand, "Justin," She sighed out, "I promise it will be okay, you have to trust me." Olivia gained Justin's eye contact.

Justin got chills up and down his spine, "Wow that was cool." He looked at Adam.

Alex smiled as she walked out of the room. "Right, you can pour your soul on her." She stood in front of the group wearing a pair of black pants and a light purple blouse.

"You look lovely, very classy," Adam stated.

"Soul reader do you need me to pick out your outfit too?" Justin smiled.

Olivia smiled. "No Justin I've got this." She walked into the closet. "Why don't we head out in twenty?" Olivia stated, trying to get the boys to leave so she could change. "Al."

Alex closed their door as she leaned on the door frame of the closet. She watched Olivia get changed. "Olivia?"

Olivia put a pair of her jeans on, "Don't take this the wrong way." She started as she stepped closer to her fiance in her bra.

Alex took a sip of beer, "What's up?"

"But can you do me the favor and make this beer the last drink of the night?" Olivia was concerned about how reckless and nervous Alex has been.

"What?" Alex was thrown for a loop.

"Well at least until we leave your parents." She informed Alex. "I just know we want tonight to be perfect." Alex was more nervous than her.

Alex raised her brow as she looked at Olivia's perky chest. She returned her eyes to Olivia's, "You're right." She ran her fingers through Olivia's hair. "I'm just trying to relax." She sighed out.

Olivia pulled Alex in for a liplock. She gently held her hand bringing it up to their chests. They felt each other's heartbeats. Olivia deepened the kiss as she played with Alex's hair. "I love you." She slowly broke the kiss. Olivia caressed Alex's cheeks. Alex sighed out a smile. "We're in this together. I will be with you the entire night. And when we are done with dinner." She kissed Alex's hand. "We can take the boys to a club and we can dance it out."

Alex's melted with Olivia's words. She caressed Olivia's cheeks, "Okay."

"Let's get ready."

* * *

They gang met with Alex's parents with a restaurant on the upper side of the city. The six of them had a round table. There was an awkward silence before the appetizer arrived.

Justin took a sip of his martini, "Well this is really exciting. I'm glad this was able to happen."

"Justin, how are you in town for?" Jim asked.

"We head back, this weekend."

Katherine raised her brow, "Alexandra you were able to take that time off of work?"

"Yeah, actually I have a lot of PTO saved."

"That sounds like the life of a person who puts in a lot of hours at work." Jim smiled at his daughter.

Alex took a gulp of water, "Well that's how you raised me."

"How many hours do you put in Olivia?" Katherine stared down Olivia.

Olivia was playing with her food bored with dinner with a lack of conversation. "What?" Olivia was slightly confused as to why she was asked that question. "Why does that matter?" she responded looking at Katherine. Alex pinched Olivia under the table to have her not to talk back to her mom.

Katherine wasn't happy that Olivia was someone who questioned her, "It matters because if you are…" Katherine looked at Jim who was giving her the queue to be nice. "To engage in a relationship with my daughter..."

"Olivia puts in a lot of hours. Sometimes she puts in all-nighters so she can get that perp." Alex smiled proud of Olivia.

"So you are never around?"

"That's not what Al said." Olivia straightened up in her chair. "I put in a lot of hours I don't have a set schedule."

"But what does that mean? Does that mean Alexandra goes home to an empty apartment? How would that affect you two? How many times are you late to events."

"Mom."

"I've worked with the police before when I was younger. I know how officers were like. Do you have a partner, Detective?" Katherine asking the questions that she avoided during thanksgiving.

Alex felt uncomfortable with her mom. "Mom please." She looked at her father.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cabot, how were the police officers when you were younger?" Olivia questioned Katherine. Justin smiled as he watched the quiet Olivia becoming detective Benson mode.

"Certainly not female, do you have a partner?" She didn't like that Olivia didn't answer her questions.

Olivia scoffed, "The world is changing. And Yes I do have a partner. Alex knows him quite well."

"Have you ever slept with your partner?"

"Katherine." Jim was shocked by the questions.

"Jim if she works all these hours that Alex claims, how do we not know that she is having an affair with her partner." She stated quietly.

Alex ordered a drink knowing that Olivia and her mom won't make a scene but they haven't broken eye contact. "Mom, Elliot is married. Oh look this looks delicious." Alex trying to change the subject.

"It's okay. Marriage probably wouldn't stop Olivia if she really wanted him..." Jim squeezed Katherine's hand to get her to stop.

"Hey, mom why don't we dig in?" Alex's voice trembled.

Olivia rolled her eyes at Katherine, "Why because I'm so grotesque that if I can be in a loving relationship with another woman?" Olivia raised her brow. "That if I can do that why not destroy a marriage. Well, guess what Katherine Cabot. Four out of the six of us at this table are in a same-sex relationship. And two of them are your genetics." Olivia shrugged her shoulders. Katherine looked around the table. "It's okay if you don't like me either. I don't need your approval to be who I am." She informed Katherine without a parental figure in her life. "I love your daughter with all my heart." She locked her hand with Alex. "She is beautiful and has a gorgeous soul. After we get married I will reduce my hours so we can have children together." Olivia wasn't backing down from her statement.

"Children together?" Katherine sat back. "Hardly." She looked at Jim with the smile on his face hearing Olivia being so open. She looked around the table seeing Justin and Adam holding hands.

"Alex." Jim took his daughter's hand.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Do you love her?" Jim looked at the two.

Alex looked at her father with her child eyes, "I do. She is my life. I can't see a future without her." He caressed her cheek, "I'm going to marry her, with or without your approval." Jim brushed a tear that escaped her eye with his thumb. Jim nodded as he could feel the love they had for each other. "With that being said." Alex looked at her mother, her heart was racing as she took a deep breath. "If you can't accept us. When I have your grandchild that you want; you won't be allowed in their lives." Alex squeezed Olivia's hand not believing she stood up to her mother.

Katherine looked at Olivia and Alex. "Have you set a date? And when is Justin taking you to try on dresses." She sighed out not like being the one making all the shots with Alex anymore. Alex being able to speak for herself.

Alex caught her breath with her watery eyes. She let out a soft smile. "We don't know yet."

"And we have an appointment at Kleinfeld's next month." Justin smiled.

"Olivia." Jim coughed, "Are you going too?"

"Uncle Jim, one they have to wait to see each other in their dresses. And two Olivia is going to wear her dashing uniform." He smirked at Olivia.

* * *

The mood of the night lightened up. Katherine was quieter but the rest of them seemed to have an enjoyable dinner. They walked out of the restaurant.

"Well, this was an interesting evening," Jim said, putting on his jacket as they were waiting for a cab. "Let's have breakfast before we leave," he stated. "Olivia."

"Mr. Cabot." She looked at him.

"Welcome to the family." He said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Jim," Katherine called out to get him in the cab.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you did that." Justin pat Olivia on the back, "No one has ever spoken to my Aunt that way. She was so pissed, that was awesome." He smiled seeing a new side of Olivia that they talked about earlier that night.

"Justin, you have to stand up for what you believe in. And she was pushing the wrong buttons."

"Actually she pushed the right buttons." Alex stepped closer to Olivia as she grabbed her jacket. She had such passion in her eyes loving Olivia more than now. "I found someone who isn't afraid of my mother." She pulled Olivia closer causing Justin to step out of the way. "You are so beautiful and sexy right now." She finally gave Olivia the kiss she has been wanting to get since dinner.

Olivia would continue their celebration if they weren't in public. She broke the kiss, "Okay let's go to the bar you wanted to go to."

* * *

 _ **Let me know how you feel**_


End file.
